


Нормально. В порядке

by monsoon482



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen Meet Differently, Awkward Romance, Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, Eventual Romance, Grumpy Isak, Humor, M/M, POV Even Bech Næsheim
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsoon482/pseuds/monsoon482
Summary: Эвен работает личным ассистентом Исака и пишет блог.





	Нормально. В порядке

С детства я хотел стать писателем. Сколько себя помню, всегда что-то сочинял. Поначалу просто увлекался фэнтези, зачитывался сказками народов мира. Чуть позже распробовал романы и психологию. А потом начал и записывать то, что придумывал.

Моё увлечение не стало неожиданностью. Дома всегда было много книг, мои творческие порывы активно поддерживались семьёй. Мама писала статьи для журнала о домашних питомцах, папа работал учителем литературы. А родители для меня − пример для подражания во всём.

После школы я поступил на факультет журналистики и к выпускному году начал работать над своим первым серьёзным произведением. Вообще, у нас на курсе каждый уважающий себя студент что-то творил, нацеливаясь на грандиозные достижения.

Там я и написал свою первую книгу. Откровенно говоря, она была единственной, которой я не стыдился и которую захотел явить свету. История эта о сверхразуме, прибывшем на Землю, и последующей за этим межпланетной войной. Красная нить сюжета — всеспасающая любовь. Подобная тема была заезженной, но я отчего-то считал свой роман исключительным и неподражаемо поэтизированным.

Как оно часто и происходит, реальность разбила мои розовые очки стёклами внутрь.  
В пяти издательствах моей книге вынесли вердикты:

«Сыро».

«Ни о чём».

«Не за что зацепиться».

«Заурядно».

«В целом, неплохо. Но книга нравится пока её читаешь. Стоит закрыть, как невозможно вспомнить, о чём шла речь. Никакого послевкусия».

Все они посоветовали набираться опыта. Это напутствие разбило мне сердце. За последние десять лет я не прожил и дня без строчки, занимаясь ничем иным как «наработкой опыта».

Мама поддержала меня:

− Всё обязательно сложится. Просто иногда тем путём, которого ты не ожидаешь.

И ещё она сказала:

− Всякий автор так или иначе пишет о себе. Кто-то делает это тонко, кто-то слишком очевидно и небрежно. В таких историях есть жизнь. Отрази и ты её в своём произведении. Порой, начинающие писатели забывают, что даже в самых фантастических или сюрреалистичных выдумках должна ощущаться «жизнь». Иначе читатель чувствует фальшивость и не верит ни одному написанному слову.

Я не знал, говорила она как моя мать, которой необходимо меня успокоить, или как сложившийся специалист.

− Ты когда-нибудь вёл личный дневник, Эвен? — спросила она.

− Нет.

− Заведи дневник. Или как делают сейчас − блог. Интернет вообще гениальное изобретение человечества. Знаешь, почему?

− Доступ к любой информации?

− Да. А ещё дал возможность каждому желающему рассказать о себе. Расскажи о себе или о ком-то из своего окружения. Сравни то, что происходит каждый день, с тем, что ты написал в романе. Ты увидишь, как жизненные истории отличаются от заурядного вымысла, и поймёшь, какие ошибки допускаешь в своих текстах. И только тогда сумеешь их исправить.

− Но я не хочу писать книгу в формате личного дневника. Моя история о другом.

− Личные записи лишь научат тебя вдыхать правдоподобность в свои рассказы. Чаще сверяйся с дневником. Будни подкинут тебе столько материала, героев и фраз, что вскоре основной проблемой при написании станет не поиск вдохновения, а его обуздание.

Конечно же, мне всегда хотелось рассказать о себе. Но ничего особенного со мной никогда не случалось.

*

Блог я завёл спонтанно. Спонтанно − вообще слово, которым можно многое охарактеризовать в моей жизни.

Поначалу дневник выходил скучным и сухим, как список покупок. В прижимистом на чувства слоге не было и намёка на ту самую «жизнь».

«Вчера произошло это, сегодня то…» и тому подобное.

Проблема в том, что в моей жизни не было той самой «жизни». Я самый обычный парень. Мне не о чем рассказывать. Всё, что я сочинял раньше — сплошные фантазии.

Чужие блоги вызывали зависть. У некоторых людей прирождённый дар говорить о себе. Я же слишком скромен для подобного занятия. Больше всего мне нравились забытые колонки. Почему люди бросают их? Вот человек активно ведёт дневник, а вот уже последняя запись была три года назад. И таких примеров встречалось немало. Мир «заброшенных кораблей» − исчерпавшие ресурс, затонувшие или севшие на мель они отпустили своих «капитанов» в другую дорогу.

Пока моя книга была на стадии совершенствования, я устроился работать помощником редактора в журнале о садоводстве. Обязанности − мониторинг читательской аудитории. Попросту, рутина, без возможности творчески раскрыться. Журнал издавался много лет и следовал давно вылощенной структуре. Мне стало смертельно скучно. Я ушёл из издательства через два месяца.

И вскоре произошло то, что навсегда изменило мою жизнь.

*

О вакансии личного ассистента для одного крупного финансового предпринимателя в Осло я узнал от бывшего коллеги. Опыта работы ассистентом у меня не было. Но он оказался не важен. Главное − пройти целый ряд испытательных этапов.

Перед тем, как устроиться на должность, я залез в интернет за сплетнями. Вчерашние ассистенты как один заявляли, работа эта каторжная, свободного времени почти нет, вертишься как белка в колесе, всегда куда-то опаздываешь. Всё это оценивается в лучшем случае снисходительно.

Из плюсов: платят хорошие деньги, появляются много полезных профессиональных связей, сноровка добиваться своего любым путём и реальный взгляд на вещи. А ещё  — целый багаж опыта, который высоко ценится работодателями, и в придачу — куча занимательных историй. Поначалу я не понял, что имелось в виду под «историями» и решил, именно этого мне и не хватает. Острых ощущений.

Была ещё одна причина: я немного отчаялся. Вместо того чтобы гоняться за несбыточными мечтами, неплохо было бы начать жить в реальности.

*

− Меня берут! — с порога поделился я с соседями по коллективету.

Микаэль прокричал победный клич. Мутта дал мне пять.

− Чувак, я знал! − протянул Элиас в своей неподражаемой манере.

«Берут» − для меня означало «Можно выходить с понедельника».

Чуть позже выяснилось, что пока меня приняли только на тест по форматированию. За ним следовали собеседования, а уж затем, при удачном раскладе, личная встреча с руководством.

*

Тестирование я прошёл успешно, как и все последующие испытательные этапы. Не уверен, что именно помогло. Я улыбался во всё лицо, любезничал, хотя подозревал, что в подобного рода местах этот номер не сработает.

Впереди наконец-то ждала встреча с руководителем.

Как мне рассказали, мой потенциальный шеф − довольно молодой, но так как трудится во благо семейного бизнеса давно, то и довольно опытный. Его отец − бывший глава компании, умер два года назад, и все заботы о предприятии легли на плечи сына.

Сама фирма оказалась очень презентабельной. Рабочие кабинеты, как конвейерные машины, белые воротнички, с головой погружённые в работу. В этом месте чувствуешь себя инопланетянином. По дороге я ещё и попал под дождь, оставил в холле повсюду мокрые следы.

− Исак Вальтерсен готов вас принять, − встретив меня в назначенный час, сказала девушка-менеджер.

Исак Вальтерсен выглядел как полагается важным руководителям: дорогой костюм, безупречные туфли, осанка и интонации, взгляд властелина мира. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы решить, подхожу ли я. Он не задавал вопросов. Он взглянул на меня и сказал:

− На пути из Осло в Копенгаген я не ужинаю в самолёте, а вот обратно — да. Я всегда летаю только дневными рейсами и сижу в кресле «2 С». В крайнем случае − «2 А». Если не можете получить эти места, это ваши заботы. Ещё я пью много тёплого молока. Разогревать до тридцати семи градусов. На этом пока всё. Можете идти.

И я вышел.

*

Я просидел в холле офиса полчаса, пялясь на стойку регистрации посетителей.

«Что это было сейчас?»

Я ожидал банального «вы приняты» или «мы вам перезвоним», и без дежурной отмашки не соображал, что делать дальше.

С вопросом, получил ли я работу, я рискнул обратиться к ассистенту другого топ-менеджера. Эмма была похожа на Натали Портман, и показалась мне самой приветливой.

− Он рассказал о рейсах и молоке. Это значило «да»?

Эмма сняла трубку и сделала звонок. Я не слышал, с кем она говорила. Но точно не с Исаком Вальтерсеном − слишком спокойно держалась.

− Тебя взяли, всё верно, − подтвердила девушка, и я выдохнул.

*

Мой начальник стал именно тем человеком, о котором мне захотелось рассказать.

В своём блоге я звал его Господин В.

*

Господин В в минувшем году получил премию «Лучший предприниматель года». В его возрасте это большой и редкий успех. Человеком он был известным и влиятельным в профессиональных кругах. Работы у него было немерено, а значит, у меня, как у его правой руки — тоже.

Обязанности личного ассистента − это всевозможное содействие начальнику и ведение его расписания. Когда я не рядом, то должен быть в курсе, чем занят мой начальник. И напоминать, что ему следует сделать через пару часов, или о встрече с партнёрами завтра в полдень.

К Господину В, как и к любому начальнику, нельзя приходить с трудностью или вопросом. Только с решением. Иногда он спрашивает меня: «Как мы это уладим?». «Мы» значит, что задачей должен заняться я. Если он сам задал такой вопрос — тревожный звонок. Хороший ассистент не допустит, чтобы начальник заметил проблему.

Ассистенты в самом деле всегда опаздывают. На вопрос, когда то или иное нужно было сделать, есть универсальный ответ — вчера. Даже если дело возникло минуту назад, ты уже опаздываешь. Идеально, если начал решать его ещё вчера.

Господин В очень осмотрительный и чопорный, доверяет только проверенным сухим фактам. Сплетням, если те юридически заверены − такого не существует. Часто приходится «проверять» людей и компании, с которыми он планирует сотрудничать.

Он весьма требователен. И «весьма» здесь — ироничное преуменьшение. 

Снисхождение к чужим ошибкам — это не про него.

Мой начальник не любит лень и уважает страсть к труду. Люди, которые работают на него, должны быть готовы, если потребуется, двадцать четыре часа в сутки вкалывать во благо его компании.

Господин В предпочитает монохромный гардероб. Носит либо всё голубое, либо всё чёрное. 

Голубой — цвет, который его успокаивает. Номера в отелях, где он останавливается, должны быть преимущественно в голубых или синих оттенках − в обязанностях ассистента проследить за этим. Наш офис — голубой. Стены в доме Господина В − голубые. Наверное, это работает. Он в самом деле всегда внешне очень сдержан. И серьёзен. 

Я никогда не видел его в весёлом расположении духа. Он улыбается только своей собаке Майло. Ухаживать за ней — не моя обязанность, этим занимаются другие люди. По слухам, Исак Вальтерсен гуляет с Майло каждый вечер в парке у дома.

У него нет вредных привычек.

У него нет семьи, только пара родственников — дядя и тётя, которые живут в Бергене.

Болеет за национальную хоккейную сборную, но без фанатизма.

В его ассистентах никогда не работали девушки.

Пьёт тёплое молоко в немереных количествах.

− Почему молоко? — спросил я однажды Эмму.

− Витамины, полезные бактерии... Не знаю, Эвен. Может, ассоциация с детством.

Тридцать семь градусов — взято не с потолка. Это температура человеческого тела. (округлённая до целых чисел для удобства ассистента. Спасибо!). Такая температура у молока при грудном вскармливании. Сначала это кажется странным. Потом привыкаешь. 

Господин В всегда чувствует, если молоко неположенной температуры, будто у него под языком встроенный термометр.

− Переделать, − просто велит он, если я ошибся.

Или:

− Принесите новое, это уже остыло.

Внимание молоку на нашей первой встрече — тоже не случайно. Мой начальник всегда выдаёт информацию неструктурно, в малом количестве и не в приоритетном порядке. Самое главное он может бросить в конце, словно незначительное дополнение. 

Господин В не повторяется. Он может начать говорить очень важные вещи, не дав времени подготовиться и сообразить, что к чему. Например, когда он звонит, он сразу же диктует распоряжения. Далее отключается. Редко уточняет, всё ли понятно. Но это для формальности. Я должен ответить: «Да». Господин В не повторяется.

Комментарии к моей работе обычно: «Нормально», или «В порядке». Подразумевается: «Отлично, прекрасно» − так люди выражаются. Но не он. Он никогда не хвалит, поэтому «прекрасно, хорошо» − слишком высокая оценка, не предусмотренная в его табеле. Зато он и не ругает. Самое жёсткое, что я слышал: «Это не годится» или «Ужасно, в чём проблема, Уинслоу?».

Уинслоу — его бывший ассистент. Не знаю, почему для него «Уинслоу» легче, чем простое «Эвен». Я бы решил, что это такая техника подавления, но Господин В и правда плохо запоминает имена. Особенно, если нервничает. Кстати, только по путанице и можно определить, что внешне непоколебимый шеф злится. Но даже заблудившись в названиях и именах, он держится уверенно. Создаётся впечатление, что он не ошибается, а издевается над тобой.

Когда мы едем на встречу, я предоставляю ему резюме всех, кто там будет. Господин В может спросить: «Кто этот человек?». Или наоборот, как выглядит финансовый партнёр Шон Берли. Я скидываю фото на его телефон и вкратце рассказываю резюме. Только тогда начальник подходит к интересующей личности и свободно общается.

Однажды пришлось выучить больше трёхсот резюме за ночь. Но на встрече я перепутал одного человека с другим. Ева Квиг Мун жила в Дании, а не Швеции. И её фирма скупала торговые предприятия, а к фермерской промышленности никак не относилась. Я понял это, когда уже было поздно.

Господин В указал на ошибку. Ему не нужно было говорить мне ничего плохого или отчитывать. Он просто прокомментировал:

− Вы неответственно подошли к своей работе.

Я подумал, что это конец. Никогда ещё я не чувствовал себя таким никчёмным и морально взъерошенным. Всё, финишная лента. Мой начальник не любит, когда ошибаются.

Но в тот день мне удалось реабилитироваться. Я максимально быстро нашёл машину, готовую отвезти «важную персону» до Вестфоссена. В моей работе оперативность — ключевая вещь. Через восемь минут после того, как я получил задание, машина вместе с багажом выехала за нужным человеком, и через ещё восемь − они выдвинулись в путь.

− Вильям Магнуссон уехал, − сообщил я.

Господин В кивнул. «Нормально. Порядок» − значило это.

*

Я не хотел говорить, но мой начальник был достаточно привлекательным.

*

Слишком.

*

Господин В в офисе — это к десятку уже имеющихся задач прибавляется ещё пара-тройка каждые полчаса. Он всегда, всегда задействует меня.

Начальник в офисе — это «купи гелевую подушку, свяжись с курьером "Амазон", забери новые фильтры, найди тридцать экземпляров "На дороге" Джека Керуака в оригинальном издании (зачем?!)».

Это куча «вам письмо» на электронной почте и незаполненных счетов.

Бронирование отелей. Заказ авиабилетов и трансферов.

Это литры молока, разогретые до тридцати семи градусов. Молоку свойственно быстро пропадать и не вовремя заканчиваться. Разумеется, Исак Вальтерсен пьёт марку только одной фабрики. И, кто бы мог подумать, найти её можно в одном магазине из десяти.

«Проверьте этого человека и его компанию, подозрительная личность», − и я по цепочке даю специалисту задание навести справки, вплоть до имени парикмахера «подозрительной личности». А затем составляю отчёт по предоставленной информации.

«Чтобы на встрече никаких журналистов. Проследите», − это настоящий ад.

«Выкупите фотографии со вчерашней конференции. Чтобы ничего не попало в прессу. Это личное».

«Пришлите конспект с совещания. В письменном виде, а не аудиозапись как в прошлый раз. И на будущее: я не намерен поощрять вашу лень, Уинслоу. Если не можете позволить себе роскошь печати, потому что находитесь в аннулирующих руки обстоятельствах, то ваше присутствие попадает под сомнение».

Он не кричит и не злится. Но любое замечание звучит пугающе из его уст.

Я не нарочно создаю ему неудобства. Иногда так случается в подобной работе − банальный тормоз на почве постоянного нервного напряжения.

Не могу точно сказать, часто ли я туплю. Иногда кажется, не так уж часто, а иногда — что я в состоянии тупняка перманентно.

Меня угораздило облажаться даже в первый рабочий день. У Господина В была назначена встреча с финансовыми партнёрами. Я на секунду почувствовал себя безучастным и зачем-то ляпнул:

− Принести кофе?

Он посмотрел на меня, как на душебольного.

− Принесите, − ответил он таким тоном, точно смиловался над моей прихотью. − Но это не ваша обязанность.

Лишь позже я понял, что сморозил. Я знаю, что он пьёт только чёртово молоко. Я имел в виду кофе для посетителей.

Но потом я понял и другое. Приносить кофе − действительно не моя обязанность. Я не должен создавать комфорт всему окружению начальника. И если у меня есть время на какой-то кофе, это прямо пропорционально тому, что работаю я вполсилы. У ассистентов нет свободного времени, они опаздывают, какой, к дьяволу, кофе, Эвен, ты дебил?

В тот же злополучный день я исправился. Самостоятельно перевёл деньги со счетов, хотя ещё понятия не имел, как это делать, где эти деньги, какие номера у счетов, где их брать и куда звонить, чтобы это выяснить. Ассистенты других топов не помогали, сколько бы я не упрашивал.

«Не сейчас, Эвен, некогда, столько дел».

Мне хотелось завыть от бессилия.

С этим марш-броском я справился. Сам разобрался и с банком, и со счетами. После выкупил с закрытого аукциона рояль — редкая вещь в подарок дочери делового партнёра моего шефа. На всё это, плюс договориться о транспортировке инструмента в другую страну, мне потребовалось три часа. Позже было нельзя. Иначе сорвалась бы важнейшая репетиция.

Господин В выслушал отчёт о проделанном, сказал своё «Нормально» и уехал из офиса. Я впервые за тот день присел и вытянул гудящие ноги.

*

В очередное загруженное утро я получил распоряжение найти два билета на представление в национальном театре. Моему начальнику вдруг захотелось сделать подарок дяде и тёте, посетившим Осло. 

Представление уже вечером. Труппа популярнейшая, в городе на один день. Билетов нет.

Я поднял на уши всех, кого знал, и раздобыл лишь одно приглашение.

− Эвен, хватит обрывать телефон, поезжай туда лично. У них точно есть бронь для каких-нибудь важных шишек, − советовали мне на работе.

− И с чего бы им отдавать мне билеты, предназначенные для больших людей?

− Твой босс из той же категории.

Фамилия моего начальника нередко срабатывала пропускным талоном куда угодно. Но неудачу на этот раз я чувствовал спинным мозгом.

− Не теряй время. Потом действительно ничего достать будет нельзя. У тебя, возможно, минуты на счету. Однажды все билеты на «Spice Girls» раскупили за первые тридцать восемь секунд.

− За сколько? — изумился я, похолодев.

− Ты сможешь, − сказали мне в напутствие. − У тебя такая улыбка, ты и мёртвого уговоришь.

Не успел я добраться до театра, как на моём телефоне высветилось имя Господина В.

− Мой чемодан в аэропорту с водителем. Я опоздал на регистрацию, − строго сказал он в трубку. — Срочно отправьте мои вещи другим рейсом.

Проблему с багажом удалось решить быстро. Водитель начальника — Юнас, справился самостоятельно. Господин В просто всегда задействует ассистента, даже если помочь могут и другие. У нас с Юнасом отработанная схема взаимовыручки на такой случай.

В театре я сразу же направился к главному менеджеру.

− Понимаете, Исак Вальтерсен и его родственники — огромные поклонники вашего театра. Ну у вас же наверняка есть неподтверждённые брони. Нужен всего-то один билет.

По совету я улыбался, так, что болели скулы.

Менеджер учтиво пыталась «делать всё, что в её силах».

Когда я уже мысленно готовился к провалу, свершилось чудо.

− Хотите, я вас спасу? — обратилась ко мне незнакомка.

Она стояла рядом, опираясь на стойку, и улыбалась, как ангел. Я посмотрел на неё почти с мольбой.

− А вы можете?

− У меня есть пара билетов, − в подтверждение она вытащила из кошелька карточки с символикой театра. − Подарили маме, но она сегодня срочно улетает. А одна я не пойду.

И она отдала мне их. Просто протянула билеты в мои раскрытые ладони, и я взял, как какое-то хрупкое сокровище.

− Вы не представляете, что сейчас сделали для меня!

Ангел засмеялась.

− Поверьте, я знаю. Сама раньше работала на человека, у которого всё решалось в последний момент. Я Линн, кстати.

− Эвен, − мы пожали друг другу руки. − Сколько я должен за них, Линн?

− Нисколько, − категорично заявила она.

− Мне неловко.

− Ни за что! Я зарабатываю плюсики в карму.

− Давайте я хотя бы угощу вас ужином?

− А вот это уже лучше.

Я вспомнил, что помимо работы никуда не выбирался уже больше двух месяцев. Дел на сегодня больше не осталось, мой босс улетел в Данию, а последнюю проблему я только что решил. Я съездил отдать билеты родственникам начальника, а затем позвонил Линн по телефону, который она мне оставила.

Мы встретились в уютном ресторане, заказали по тарелке равиоли и просидели до самого закрытия за вином и разговорами.

По мелодраматичному стечению обстоятельств моя спутница оказалась издателем.

− Ты выручила меня сегодня. Я должен спасти тебя в ответ.

− Тогда принеси почитать что-нибудь впечатляющее.

Честное слово, я рассказал о своём писательстве до того, как Линн призналась, кто она такая. 

Я показал ей черновики на телефоне, что набираю, когда вдохновение набрасывается на меня прямо в очереди, или пока я принимаю ванну, или в метро. Линн читала вдумчиво, заставляя меня краснеть. Её блестящие от вина глаза наполнились теплотой, так, что не поверить в искренность её признания было невозможно:

− В твоих текстах есть большая особенность. Ты умеешь подмечать красоту там, где другим её не видно.

*

На следующее утро я позвонил начальнику разузнать, всё ли прошло хорошо. 

Представление его родственникам понравилось. Господин В сказал своё «Всё нормально».

*

Командировки — самое сложное в моей работе. Ко всем обязанностям, что есть в Осло, добавляется ещё одна сложность — чужой город, который я знаю гораздо хуже.

− У вас есть несколько часов до встречи, отдохните, − распорядился мой начальник, когда мы разместились в отеле.

Перерыв я потратил вовсе не на отдых. Я упаковывал подарки и клеил на них фирменные стикеры компании. Я мог поручить это специалистам, но подумал, что больше потрачу времени на их поиски.

Бессонная ночь накануне, перелёт и загруженность с самого утра дали о себе знать. На встрече с финансовыми представителями я был немного вялым, что не укрылось от моего начальника.

− Вечер будет долгим. Могли бы поспать и набраться сил. Чем вы занимались всё это время? — он взирал неприкрытым презрением.

− Упаковывал подарки.

Господин В удивился, поднял свои красиво очерченные брови.

− Один?

− Да.

− Зачем?

− Чтобы вручить их нашим партнёрам.

− Но я ведь ещё не просил.

− Но потом всё равно пришлось бы этим заниматься.

− Предугадываете мои поручения?

Я отчего-то решил не к месту сострить.

− Пытаюсь, − сказал я в тон Господину В.

Он недобро прищурился.

− Вам нравится спорить, не правда ли?

Мне показалось, следующее, что он сделает — вышвырнет меня вон.

− Я вовсе не люблю с вами спорить.

− Но сделали то, о чём я ещё не успел попросить.

− Опережаю время.

− Ваша софистика слишком очевидна и нахальна. Будьте тоньше.

По его логике, я должен дождаться прямого указания, а уж затем ценой всего на свете умудриться упаковать гору подарков. Если бы не успел, это были бы мои проблемы.

Однажды наш спор услышал Юнас.

− У тебя не все дома, Бэк Насхайм? — в ужасе набросился он на меня, когда мы остались наедине. − Отвечай ему: «Да, да, простите, всё сделаю, этого больше не повторится». Пререкания с Исаком Вальтерсеном − латентное самоубийство! Я могу книгу об этом написать!

Я тоже, Юнас, я тоже.

Почему нет? Мне показалось, в глубине души Господина В уже тошнит от услужливости. Мне показалось, время от времени он хочет честный ответ. Чтобы я сказал, как есть, а не отнекивался «Всё в порядке, всё нормально».

*

Дневник помогал. Я вычитал свой роман, изменив содержание почти на сорок процентов. Мои герои стали вести себя, как люди, а не как актёры из наигранных рекламных роликов. У каждого появилась внешность, внятная речь, грани и характер. Из повествования исчезло множество описаний, которые никак не влияли на сюжет. Я заметил, что ничего подобного не пишу в своём блоге. В жизни я не замечаю, где в комнате стоит стол и какого цвета занавески. Потому что это неважно.

Готовый экземпляр я отправил Линн. С ней мы пересеклись в следующий раз уже в издательстве.

− Я прочитала твою книгу, Эвен.

Линн внимательно посмотрела на меня, и я понял, что ничего хорошего мне не сулит.

− Что не так?

− А почему ты сразу думаешь, что что-то не так? Это проверка такая. Я всегда жду первую реакцию на эту фразу. Она о многом говорит. Не то чтобы я отличный психолог. Просто наблюдение. Но поговорим о твоей истории.

Она пересела поближе.

− Итак, главный герой − инопланетный организм. Он прибыл на Землю собирать редкий генетический материал для селекции и усовершенствования своей расы. Он принимает человеческий облик, берёт себе человеческое имя — Оскар, и досье для алиби. Ему как чужому на этой планете существу, физически трудно обитать на Земле. Не хватает сил, а черпать её неоткуда. Оскар ищет способы «подзарядиться», но его буквально душит бедный на энергетику мир. Неожиданно он обнаруживает, что его тянет к однокурснице. Одна близость с Линдой становится для Оскара источником энергии. Её сильные эмоции буквально дают силу. Оскар подозревает, что Линда носит в себе редкий генетический материал, что она другая, но не трогает её, в силу романтических чувств и установившейся между ними связи. Он отправляет на свою родную планету почти всех, кто носит хоть малую часть уникальности в своём ДНК, чтобы под удар не попала возлюбленная. В кульминации жители его планеты прилетают на Землю, потому что им поставляли недостаточно материала. И обнаруживают, кого Оскар от них скрывал.

Я кивнул. 

− Эвен, почему у твоей героини такая внешность? Она красива, очевидно красива. Ты не стесняешься описывать это, сложно не обратить внимания. Преобразившаяся простушка, привлекательности которой никто не оценил раньше. Это же штамп. Героиня «сильно изменилась за лето», знаешь…

− Я хотел показать, что внешне красивых людей тоже не замечают. Их могут не любить или даже презирать. Линду сторонятся и травят. Окружающие чувствуют, что она не такая, как все, что она избранная, и подсознательно побаиваются. Оскар же не понимает, почему она обделена вниманием. Он хорошо изучил человеческую расу и знает, что внешние данные обычно много значат.

Линн задумчиво покусала ноготь на большом пальце, глядя на меня.

− Хорошо. А почему всё так счастливо заканчивается?

− Ненавижу истории, которые заканчиваются трагично. И никто не любит. Люди приходят в виртуальный мир не за жизненной историей. Они приходят туда, где всё хорошо.

− А ещё люди всегда хотят ответы на вопросы. Линда испугалась Оскара, узнав, что он причастен к исчезновению людей в городе. И это вполне себе естественная реакция — не верить ему больше. Но почему она отказывается и не улетает на другую планету? Она стала бы там великой, ей это предрекали. Ей нечего было терять здесь. А она выбрала… любовь? — на последнем слове Линн осекается, точно хочет изобразить театральную тошноту. − Почему? Это…

− Банально?

− Нет. Я не то хотела сказать. Скорее, неправдоподобно.

− Я оставил открытый финал. Я просто хотел дать шанс двум непохожим друг на друга людям. Людям из разных миров. В буквальном смысле из разных миров. 

Я не собирался козырять способностями к глубокомысленным аллегориям. Но от одной мне сложно было удержаться.

Линн глубоко вздохнула.

− Ты не пробовал писать детские рассказы? Добро побеждает зло − твоя тема. Мне нравится то, что ты придумал. Но концовка… 

Я разочарованно закивал.

− Не похоже на реальность. Что-то такое мне сказали и в других издательствах…

− Да, реальность такова, что настоящие люди выбирают рациональность. А финал только кажется открытым. Но тут всё ясно и без туманных намёков. 

Я заёрзал на стуле, готовясь уходить.

− Может быть, читателю не нужно в очередной раз совать в лицо поучительную реальность. Может быть, ему нужно другое. Может, он истосковался по чему-то новому.

Линн долго изучала меня одновременно профессиональным и дружеским взглядом. 

− Знаешь, Эвен. Я верю тебе. Давай рискнём.

− Что?

− У тебя есть перо и внутреннее чутьё прекрасного. А сюжет… дело за малым. Посмотрим, как публика воспримет финал истории. В сиквелах обыграешь это, если что.

Она говорила что-то ещё, но в ушах у меня шумела кровь.

− Посмотрим для начала, как отреагируют на первую книгу. И подпишем контракт на издание следующих. Но сроки будут маленькие. Ты думал о том, чтобы заняться этим вплотную? Погрузиться полностью?

− Да.

− Отлично. Времени мало.

Восемь месяцев работы ассистентом пролетели незаметно. Я набрался опыта больше, чем за всю жизнь до этого. Я знал массу людей почти в каждой сфере. И какая бы ситуация ни стряслась, я никогда не оставался дезориентированным. Я знал, куда позвонить, с кем встретиться, к кому и как обратиться с вопросом или просьбой, чтобы не получить отказ.

Я гордился собой. Но пора было подумать об уходе. Тем более, золотой билет почти лежал в кармане. Я мог дальше заниматься только тем, чем всегда мечтал, что получается и доставляет удовольствие.

*

Я отложил увольнение на потом. Казалось, сама мысль об этом приближала день, когда я уйду. И это отчего-то расстраивало.

*

Я замечал, что Господин В часто странно смотрит на меня. Будто устал от моего присутствия, но выгнать не хватает совести. Версия бредовая, потому что требовательный до нельзя Господин В не из тех, кто станет терпеть неудобства. 

Выкладывался я по-полной, и жалость в награду за это — сомнительное достижение. Я не имел поблажек, любимчиком я тоже не был, но и нарочно меня не топили. 

Часто я ощущал, что Господин В проявляет ко мне больше сдержанности, чем к другим подчинённым. Но не из симпатии. А как если бы меня наняли на работу потому, что кто-то важный для Господина В попросил взять под крыло одного недотёпу.

Такой расклад вещей не устраивал. Мне стало важно не только безукоризненно выполнять все поручения, но и обрести личную симпатию начальника.

С недели на неделю я должен был подписать контракт с издательством и приступить ко второй книге. Но уволиться, оставив после себя такую репутацию − сродни проигрышу. Истории, к которым я имею отношение, должны иметь приятное послевкусие.

*

Выходные я обычно проводил с друзьями. Мы выпивали в баре, зависали в коллективите, или в моей квартире. Теперь я снимал жильё отдельно. С новым заработком мог позволить, да и нередко мне были необходимы уединение и тишина. Часто дом превращался во второй офис и переговорную, а с соседями это не всегда удобно.

В субботу я пригласил своих приятелей к себе.

Лежа в кресле, Микаэль жевал тортилью, кусочки лепёшки падали ему на воротник.

Муттасим снял мою гитару со стены и фальшиво наигрывал Джейсона Мраза. «Я твой, я больше не могу ждать, я весь тво-о-ой».

Элиас лениво постукивал по колену в такт песне.

Я работал.

Затем парни раскурили косяк. Дым медленно расползался по комнате. 

Где-то внизу проезжали машины с мигалками.

Все мы − бывшие однокурсники. Постоянная работа была только у Микаэля. Он писал внутренние рецензии для журналов. Элиас спускал наследство своего отца. Муттасим блуждал в вечном поиске и перебивался на коротких заработках. Часто прототипы друзей фигурировали в моих историях. Герои выходили колоритными и живыми.

Элиас любил трепаться о тачках, сравнивая их с девушками; стиль викингов, батончики «Sturbuts» и девчонок, которые употребляют слово «винишко».

Мутта любил юмор американских комедий, Грецию, папоротники, Чудо-женщину и притворяться геем на гриндере.

Микаэль — комбинезоны, «Теорию большого взрыва», современный рэп, японскую лапшу с говядиной и битников.

И все они любили траву.

− Эвен, чем ты там занимаешься? — спросил Элиас, не выдержав мерного постукивания по клавишам.

− Отвечаю на письмо аутентификатора.

Кстати, это была «не моя обязанность». Тем более в выходной.

− Покури с нами.

− Я занят.

Траву я не курил с тех пор, как устроился ассистентом. Она оказывала на меня слишком расслабляющий эффект. После такого я засыпаю как младенец. Часто я даже курил, чтобы трава снотворно подействовала на меня. Но сейчас беспробудно дрыхнуть было непозволительной роскошью. Я попросту мог пропустить важное письмо или звонок.

− У тебя выходной. Хватит вкалывать, − возмутился Элиас.

− Если у меня сегодня будет выходной, то завтра я просто умру под завалами писем.

− Эвен, тебе надо уволиться, − вставил Мутта. − Это нечеловеческие нагрузки.

− Сказал безработный, − заметил Микаэль.

− Я жду ту самую. В работе как в любви: нельзя растрачиваться на всякую ерунду.

Все дружно засмеялись.

− Если буду занят временной, то пропущу единственную, предназначенную судьбой. − Все засмеялись снова. − Короче, идите на хрен.

− Тут как с девушками верно и обратное. Пока ты сохраняешь свободу для одной, другие думают, что ты недоступен ни для кого.

− Есть просто люди рабоголики. Они не могут без рабства. Эвен стал таким же.

− Это называется трудоголики, − поправил Микаэль.

− Не, это разные вещи. Есть труд, а есть рабство.

Элиас громко фыркнул.

− Ты обкурился.

− Не суть.

− Зато Эвен теперь хорошо зарабатывает, − снова вставил Мутта. − И вообще, он всегда любил работать.

− Никакие деньги того не стоят. Это рабство!

− Посмотри, как он стал выглядеть. И посмотри, где он живёт. А вспомни, где живём мы.

− Я вижу, что он стал выглядеть хреново.

− Не согласен.

− Он скинул несколько килограммов.

− Я вообще-то здесь, хватит меня обсуждать! — вмешался я.

− Зачем ему этот сумасшедший дом, если он хочет стать писателем? Серьезно, это как раз тот случай, когда творческая работа не вынесет конкурентки и не даст шанса.

− Я не заработал бы столько нигде, − снова вмешался я. — Ещё каких-то полгода назад для издателей я был ноль без палочки.

− Но не сейчас же!

Это верно. Я подписал контракт с издателем. Причин оставаться ассистентом влиятельного человека с громким именем осталось не так уж много.

К счастью, Элиас не заострил на этом внимания.

− Не обижайся, бро, но ты вечно вымотанный, постоянно как на иголках. Будем честны: это работа на побегушках. Без передышки и права на ошибку. Как это вообще может кому-то нравиться?

− Вы не понимаете, − оправдывался я. − Это не просто побегушки. Я узнал полгорода, а связи дорогого стоят. Главный редактор крупного издания уже со мной работает. И познакомился я с ней не просто так.

С некоторыми людьми в важных сферах я был не только в деловых отношениях, а почти в приятельских. Многие хорошо знали мою фамилию, или даже узнавали с первых секунд мой голос по телефону. Возможно, всеобщая дружелюбность − заслуга авторитета моего работодателя, а стоит мне разорвать с ним отношения, то и мои повсеместно налаженные связи сойдут на нет.

− Ну раз ты уже везде преуспел, то уволься. Ты выжал из этого всё, что мог. В том числе и себя. Уйди и дыши спокойно. У тебя появится время на книгу.

− Не могу. Сейчас не время. Позже.

− А как же контракт с издателем? Какие у тебя сроки?

− Я успею.

Мутта, Элиас и Микаэль переглянулись.

− А может он тебе нравится?

Мутта зубасто ухмыльнулся. Элиас присвистнул.

− Кто?

− Твой начальник.

− Что? — изумился я, но их уже было не остановить.

− Он симпатичный?

− Горячий?

− Ты бы с ним покувыркался?

Они уставились на меня, как идиоты. На мгновение я рассеянно завис.

− Не знаю! Это же начальник.

− Какой он, Эвен? Да ладно тебе, расскажи.

− Не знаю… Серьёзный.

− Не поверю, что ты его не рассмотрел для себя? Хоть одним глазком.

− Я никогда так не делаю!

− Да не гони, делаешь. Ты нас тоже рассматриваешь в этом плане, − сыпали они с разных сторон.

− Что? Нет!

− Хотя бы одна мыслишка проскакивала точно.

− Признайся, кого бы из нас ты трахнул?

− Ни одного из вас, придурки!

− Мы же шутим. Ты такой скучный стал. Тебе нужен выходной. Прямо сейчас.

− О нет, брат. Я знаю, что ему нужно, − Микаэль протянул ладонь, и Муттасим хлопнул её сверху.

− Ему определённо кое-чего не хватает, − паскудно кривлялись все трое.

− Чего?

− Травы и члена.

− Что? — ошарашенно проголосил я.

− Ты разве не думал, какой у твоего босса член? Или что-то вроде того.

− Не думал я! Эй!

− Как его звать, напомни.

Вся кровь устремилась мне в лицо.

− Исак.

− Ох, Исак! — манерно протянул Элиас.

− Иса-ак! — подхватил Микаэль.

Как только речь зашла о членах, Мутта ещё больше оживился:

− Дайте мне ритм! — И Микаэль помог ему с бит-боксом. − Я сочиняю этот рэп, чтобы через десять лет стать королём батл-сцен. Круче рэпа просто нет. Исак, Исак, я попал впросак. Раньше не нудил, тупо ел, спал, жил. Ты мне, чёткий поц, просто голову вскружил…

Элиас потёр кулаками слезящиеся от смеха глаза.

− Заткнись, Мутта, это пиздец!

Микаэля душил истеричный кашель.

− Сейчас нормально пойдёт. Я хотел зарифмовать про член Исака. Типа: «думаю о нём, и ночью и днём, − Мутта по-рэперски жестикулировал, − вот такой облом…»

Мои уши вспыхнули. Элиас повернулся ко мне с хитрющей ухмылочкой.

− Думал о члене Исака? Эвен! Ну скажи ты!

− Заткнитесь! Боже! Нет!

− Все думают о членах. Просто вкладывают в это разный смысл.

− Точно. Я вот не гей, но думаю об этом иногда. Ну, типа, как выглядит член у парня, что работает на автозаправке у моего дома. А что?

− Стоит насторожиться, Муттасим, − заметил я. − Нам всем.

− У управляющего с моей бывшей работы маленький член. Я вам точно говорю. Иначе нельзя быть таким злым.

Они снова засмеялись.

− Да выкладывай, Эвен. Какой он?

− Я же сказал, серьёзный…

− Да не он сам, а член твоего начальника. Разве никогда не задумывался?

− Толстый? Длинный? Немного изогнутый?

− Для натуралов вы слишком заинтересовались.

Телефон на столе вдруг завибрировал. Не успел я ничего сообразить, как он оказалась в руках Элиаса.

− Вспомни солнце, вот и лучик, − сказал он, посмотрев на экран.

− А?

− Главный член звонит.

О том, что это мой телефон, я понял не сразу.

− Что?! Дай сюда, − всполошился я и в три больших прыжка пересёк комнату.

Оказавшись в зоне недосягаемости, Элиас вскочил на кресло, еле удержав равновесие.

− Чего он звонит? У тебя выходной. И сейчас одиннадцать вечера. Вот же хер в пальто.

− Дай сюда! Живо!

Элиас отскочил от меня, перешагнув на диван. Муттасим вместе с Микаэлем мешали подобраться к нему, встав стенкой.

− Пусть Мутта поговорит, − предложил Микаэль. Предатель! Уж от кого не ожидал, так это от него.

И Элиас не придумал ничего лучше, как послушаться:

− На, − он протянул телефон Мутасиму.

− Алло.

У меня перед глазами пронеслась вся жизнь.

− Дай сюда!

− Кто? Уинслоу? — непонимающе ответил Мутта в трубку. − Таких здесь нет.

О чёрт, он нервничает. Господин В путает имя, он точно нервничает. Это не к добру.

− Это меня, − скулил я, всё пытаясь выхватить трубку.

− Это телефон Эвена. Да. Но, знаете, есть кое-что, что вам следовало бы учесть. Эвен спит, потому что у него выходной, и уже одиннадцать вечера. Но мы можем передать, что скажите. Он, кстати, хотел поинтересоваться, какой у вас ч…

В этот момент я почти обрушился на Мутту и, отобрав телефон, приложил трубку своему горящему уху.

− Алло, Исак, простите, эти люди полные кретины. Я их вообще не знаю. Я хотел спросить, какой у вас телефон для связи…

− Для какой ещё связи? — прозвучал на другом конце провода голос Господина В.

− Это прикол из последнего выпуска стенд-апа, − в довесок я по-дурацки хихикнул. − Простите, я просто шучу, − вдох-выдох. − Какие-то поручения?

Повисла неловкая пауза. Наверное, он решил, что ошибся номером и попал в психушку.

− У вас выходной. Что ж… Тогда ничего.

− Нет-нет-нет, я могу. Что нужно?

Элиас и Микаэль прямо передо мной давились смешками и совершали поступательные движения бёдрами, изображая половой акт. Мутта дрыгал задницей в стиле неумелого тверкинга.

− Я позвонил машинально, не посмотрев, который час.

− Ничего страшного. Так чем я могу помочь?

− Это не к спеху. До свидания.

− Я уволен?

В трубке раздался вздох.

− Я же сказал «до свидания», а не «вы уволены».

− Да. Да. Простите. Тогда доброй ночи.

Подождав, пока Господин В отключился, я убрал телефон в карман. Дурацкая улыбочка гуляла по моим губам. Впервые на моей памяти Господин В отнёсся к чужому выходному с деликатностью. Он никогда не делал поблажек для других. Распоряжения начальника — негласный закон в любое время.

− Эвен, потом не говори, что не думал, какой у него член, − хохотнул Элиас.

− Да. Ты только что ментально его отсосал, − добавил Мутта.

− Идите в задницу, − резюмировал я, очнувшись.

− И ещё ты покраснел.

− Потому что вы выставили меня идиотом! С начальниками не разговаривают в таком тоне. И вообще, проваливайте уже, вы меня достали. Провоняли куревом весь дом! И свинарник развели.

− Вот так. Мы защищали его выходной, а он… Хоть бы спасибо сказал.

− Спасибо! В следующий раз предоставь эту возможность мне.

Я попытался вытолкать их в коридор, но справиться с этим одному − задача невозможная. Отказываясь так просто вышвыриваться, все трое сопротивлялись и ржали.

− Твой начальник тебе точно нравится.

− А отнекивания только дают пищу для рассуждений.

Покончив с попытками выгнать их, я принялся собирать грязные тарелки со стола.

− Эвен, легче сознаться, чтобы мы отвалили, − смеялся Элиас.

− Да не думаю я о нём в том самом смысле! О нём вообще нельзя такое подумать. Рядом думаешь о чём угодно, только не о сексе.

− Неужели он такой урод?

− Отбивает желание?

− Нет. Он не урод. Совсем не урод. Но он больше, чем просто член в штанах. Я имею в виду, он не из тех людей, о которых хочется узнать, что у них там в трусах. У него может быть что угодно в трусах. Он очень умный. И ещё серьёзный. И такой весь… Я не знаю…

− Ты его защищаешь?..

− Да, потому что вы несёте полную херню.

Собрав тарелки, я ушёл на кухню.

− У него может быть что угодно в трусах — так говорят пансексуалы, − многозначительно изрёк Элиас.

− Нет. Так говорят влюблённые.

Что имел в виду Муттасим под этим, я позже так и не уточнил.

*

Той ночью мне приснился член. Большой, красивый и важный. И во сне я точно знал, кому он принадлежал.

*

На следующее утро я старался не пересекаться взглядом с Господином В, насколько это вообще было выполнимо.

− У вас всё нормально? — спросил он. Никогда раньше его не интересовало подобное. Если уж Господин В заметил что-то неладное, то лицо у меня и вправду было странным.

− В порядке, да.

Я был не в порядке.

*

Середина рабочего дня, а я не получил ещё и половины той нагрузки, что обычно.  
Господин В находился в офисе, но единственное задание за весь день — отнести в архив акты выполненных работ.

Снедаемый чувством безучастности, я заглянул в его кабинет.

− Исак, будут распоряжения? Через полчаса я еду в банк за наличными.

Его стеклянный взгляд был обращён в никуда.

− Исак? — осторожно повторил я. − Я еду в банк.

− Нет, − наконец ответил он картонно. − Никаких распоряжений.

Над его головой будто сгустились тучи. Он выглядел по-настоящему опустошённым и отчего-то казался больше человечным. Словно вдруг вся легенда, что он может быть роботом, развалилась. Выражение потухшего лица Исака приобрело мягкие, почти юношеские черты. Моё сердце взволнованно зачастило.

− Что-то случилось?

− Всё нормально.

Нормально. Как всегда. Я почувствовал несправедливую обиду, словно мне положены более детальные объяснения.

− Макеты на завтрашнюю презентацию я уже отвёз. И выставка, о которой вы спрашивали утром, будет проходить по девятнадцатое число.

Он безразлично кивнул.

− Я могу идти?

Он не ответил.

− Буду пока у себя.

Я нажал на ручку и шагнул за порог.

− Майло умирает.

Остановившись, я обернулся. Лицо Господина В казалось восковым.

− Это точно?

− Его ветеринар сказал.

Тихо прикрыв дверь, я вернулся в кабинет.

− Он болен?

− Да.

− И ничего нельзя сделать?

− Можно. Облегчить страдания и усыпить.

Исак стыдился эгоизма и страха, которые оказались велики, чтобы решиться облегчить страдания собаки. И эти чувства были слишком простые для него и такие необычные в своей простоте. Ему жаль Майло, жаль себя, и мне показалось, нет ничего важнее, чем помочь ему. Я делал для него десятки вещей каждый день, но на этот раз всё по-другому. Это ни шло в сравнение ни с какими обязанностями. Это желание, это моя инициатива, и оттого оно было важным.

− Может, поехать к другому ветеринару?

Наконец Исак поднял взгляд.

− Наш ветеринар − компетентный специалист, − заметил он с упрямством.

− Но всё же, стоит попытаться. Усыпить — крайняя мера.

Он раздражённо прищурился.

− Почему вы думаете, что умнее всех?

Теперь он говорил по-начальски, так, чтобы холод пробежался по моей спине от этого тона. Но я не испугался.

− Я не думаю, что умнее всех. Лишь отказываюсь бездействовать. Давайте просто попытаемся что-нибудь сделать? Первое, что мы можем − поехать в другую клинику.

− Чтобы что? Услышать от других ветеринаров, что Майло не жилец? Хватит с него.

«И хватит с меня», − уверен, он не договорил. Было в этом что-то настырное, с детской обидой. Исак никак не ожидал от себя, что это настолько выбьет его из колеи.

− Нет. Мы узнаем мнение другого ветврача.

− Исключено.

− Исак, давайте просто попробуем?

− Нет.

− Нам нечего терять.

− Почему вы постоянно спорите? Почему вы бесконечно влезаете со своими советами?

Я мог бы ответить, что это моя работа. Я должен быть не только исполнительным, а продумать наперёд лучшие пути решения проблем и найти способ убедить в их эффективности. Но в тот момент я не чувствовал себя подчинённым. Я говорил с Исаком не как ассистент.

− Нам нужно ехать, − сказал я.

*

Майло лежал в переноске, свернувшись калачиком. Он не издал ни звука и не шевельнулся за всю дорогу до клиники.

В первой ветлечебнице провели диагностику и выписали препараты, которые Майло и так уже назначил его ветеринар.

Во второй просто сообщили, что помочь бедняге не смогут. 

После третьей неудачной попытки я думал, Исак меня уничтожит.

− Пожалуйста, давайте в последний раз? — умолял я. − Есть что-то магическое в цифре четыре, я знаю.

Я вспомнил об одном человеке. Однажды мама брала интервью для своего журнала у этого ветеринарного врача. Сейчас Магнусу было уже под семьдесят. Его клиника − не самая престижная, а имя − не разрекламировано. Но он полжизни отдал своему делу. И он любил питомцев всем сердцем, а работа для него − не просто заработок на жизнь. Он не из тех, кто сообщит банальность вроде «не существует волшебной таблетки», потому что такие как Исак не готовы слышать подобное. Потому что с их влиятельностью и деньгами должно существовать всё. И дело не в том, что Исак плохой человек или не понимает элементарных вещей. Он просто другой, он привык решать всё беспрекословно, и мир не может ненавидеть его за инаковость.

По дороге Исак до красноты потирал свой подбородок. Привычка, что выдаёт состояние тревоги, и заметить её мог только тот, кто проводит с ним больше восьми часов в сутки.

Он повернул голову, обращаясь ко мне, но так и не поднял померкшего взгляда.

− Если бы я уделял ему больше времени, если бы я был внимательнее к нему, я бы заметил раньше…

− А как же няня?

− Она видела, что он вялый. Но вовремя не забила тревогу. Подумала, просто грустит. Он всегда грустит из-за меня.

− Вы ни в чём не виноваты.

Исак отвернулся к окну так сокрушённо, словно застыдился вечной занятости, за которую приходится расплачиваться жизнью своей собаки. Если бы мы были друзьями, я не допустил бы, чтобы он думал о себе плохо, я не смог бы на это смотреть. Но мы не были, и я смотрел.

*

− Добрый день. Я Магнус, − представился ветеринар и заглянул в переноску. — А как зовут этого красавчика?

− Майло.

− Джек-рассел-терьер Майло? Это из «Маски», если я не ошибаюсь?

− Да.

− Обожаю этот фильм. Помните песню? − Магнус пробубнил под нос мотивы саундтрека, подвигав бёдрами и локтями. 

Его бодрая настроенность вселяла в меня надежду. Исак же растерянно моргнул.

− Ну, приступим. Что у нас здесь?

Всё веселье резко облачилось в серьёзность, будто Магнус имел кнопку переключателя настроения.

Ветеринар померил температуру Майло, посмотрел пасть и глаза.

− Долго его рвало?

− Три дня уже.

− Для начала возьмём все анализы.

− У нас есть с собой готовые результаты, − сказал Исак, и я полез в сумку за кипой справок из других клиник.

− Нет, − категорично заявил Магнус. — Сделаем всё заново.

*

Мы ждали в приёмной. Исак держался близко ко мне, будто я мог избавить его от страданий. И, клянусь, я сделал бы всё, чтобы не разочаровать его. Если бы мог.

Магнус пригласил нас в кабинет спустя целую вечность.

− Что ж. У вашего парня запущенная острая форма инфекции.

Приписка Майло «наш» заставила что-то в моём животе расцвести.

− Он был привит щенком?

− Не знаю, − ответил Исак. − Я взял его в приюте уже взрослым.

− Ему очень повезло.

Этого я не знал. Приют — нетипично для Господина В, привыкшего получать всё и всех из проверенных источников.

Магнус рассказал об инфекции и возможных причинах заражения просто, почти не используя профессиональные термины. 

Исак сдержанно кивал, хотя спокойствие давалось ему нелегко. Его кадык то и дело дёргался. Он протянул к морде Майло руку, но так и не решился погладить, словно не имел на это права. Ладонь безвольно опустилась рядом на кушетку. И тогда Майло лизнул его палец, заставив вздрогнуть и едва не потерять лицо: в глазах Исака застыли слёзы.

− Держись парень, − дружелюбно обратился Магнус к собаке. − Я выпишу другие антибиотики и витамины. И ещё нужно восстановить водно-солевой баланс. Он истощен.

Мы с Исаком переглянулись. В моей груди вспыхнуло настоящее счастье.

− Он выживет? — поражённо спросил Исак.

− Да. Конечно, − ответил Магнус, удивившись. — Майло — мой любимый герой «Маски». Чтобы Майло не выжил! Я не допущу!

Исак улыбнулся искренне и сладко — я ещё никогда не видел его таким. Я ещё никогда не видел ничего настолько красивого.

Почувствовав настроение хозяина, Майло собрал все свои силы и шевельнул хвостом.

*

Обратно мы ехали в тишине, но она была успокаивающей. Лицо Господина В не покидала еле заметная мечтательная улыбка.

Всё было в порядке.

Он предложил подвести домой сначала меня, потому что так было по пути. Его инициатива удивила Юнаса, я же не придал этому громадной важности. Сегодня и без того произошло много невероятного.

Меня высадили у ворот. Я вылез из автомобиля и едва не закрыл дверь...

− Эвен?

− Да? — отозвался я, готовый получить распоряжения на завтра.

− Спасибо, − произнёс Исак.

Спасибо?! Боже!

− Не за что, − улыбнулся я.

Я был счастлив так, что хотел кричать и плакать, и работать на него двадцать четыре на семь всю оставшуюся жизнь. Простая благодарность, что я слышу от людей каждый день. Слово, что говорят, когда я покупаю продукты, когда забираю одежду из прачечной, заказы, счета и еду на вынос. Которое произносят всякий раз, потому что так принято, так вежливо. К которому привык, которое незаменимая часть речи, обиходная банальность.

«Спасибо» − сказал Исак, и в тот момент я понял, что ничего ценнее за свою работу ещё не получал.

*

Майло поправился уже через две недели.

*

− Почему ушёл прошлый ассистент? — спросил я однажды Эмму.

− Ушёл? — её голос почти сорвался на писк от удивления. − Его уволили.

− Отсюда не уходят по собственному желанию?

− Уходят, конечно. Сам посуди, кто долго вытерпит это молоко и помешанность на голубом?

− И почему же его уволили?

− Этот придурок случайно купил билет на самолёт с пересадкой. Отправил начальника в путь, а сам ушёл на вечеринку. Мало того, что пересадка, так из-за урагана рейс задержали. Исак шесть часов просидел один в аэропорту. Ассистент даже не позвонил. Он был уверен, что начальнику лететь всю ночь, и похоронил телефон до самого утра. На следующий день он с треском вылетел с работы. А Исак с тех пор не летает по ночам.

− А почему у него в ассистентах всегда только парни?

− Что-то там с мочевым пузырём связано.

− В смысле?

− Ну, девушки слишком много писают и не могут долго терпеть. Исака это бесит. Но я думаю, дело в другом.

− В чём?

− Я думаю, дело в том, что он просто педик.

− Что?! — я обернулся по сторонам − не услышал ли кто.

Эмма беспардонна. Не знаю, как она с языком без костей до сих пор продержалась на должности ассистента, где частная жизнь начальника — строго секретная информация. Но она только в кошмарном сне видела такие запары, что каждый день возникают у меня. Её босс − человек, которому время от времени нужно заказывать авиабилеты и отвозить бумаги с галстуками из одного конца города в другой.

− Да ладно тебе, Эвен. Это же все знают. Слухи ходят давно. Часто всплывают сплетни на анонимных инет-источниках. Кто-то где-то что-то видел, и бла-бла-бла. Даже в жёлтых газетёнках об этом писали. Ты с ним иногда по двенадцать часов в день бываешь. Скажи ещё, что не заметил.

Нет.

Я заметил, что он грустит, когда речь на встречах заходит о его отце. Что у него маленькая родинка под губой, почти незаметная из-за щетины. Что ему очень нелегко среди людей, что были близки с его папой, по которому он сильно скучает. И когда он остаётся один и думает, что на него не смотрят, его лицо становится таким мягким и грустным. Очень грустным. И очень красивым.

*

В конце осени моя книга попала на редактуру и обещала выйти в тираж в марте следующего года.

Я всё планировал уволиться, но откладывал.

Со дня на день.

С недели на неделю.

Скоро.

Осталось совсем немного.

Ещё чуть-чуть.

Доработаю до конца квартала. Люблю круглые даты и сроки.

В конце концов, я бросил ставить сроки и дал себе установку уволиться как можно скорее. Но потом стал случайным свидетелем одного телефонного разговора. Исак поссорился со своими единственными родственниками. Причину я так и не узнал, но Исак был расстроен очень долго. Я твёрдо понял, что уходить не время. Не хотелось, чтобы он подумал, будто я готов оставить его в трудный период. А ещё близилось Рождество, и увольнение − низкий поступок в такой праздник. Почему-то этот аргумент меня убедил, хотя набожным я никогда не был.

*

В канун Рождества начальник всё же запланировал поездку к родственникам в Берген, а я получил небольшой отпуск.

Последнее время мои друзья откровенно нудили, что я стал отдаляться от нашей бро-компании. Поэтому в выходные вместе с Муттой, Элиасом и Микаэлем отправился отдохнуть на Юлеторг.

Рождественский маркет как обычно был заполнен народом. Мы бродили вдоль аллей, болтались по торговым домикам, мимо катка и колеса обозрения, каруселей с лошадками, мимо ёлок и сувенирных лавок. Выпили юлейоль, примерили уродливые шерстяные свитеры с вышивкой на всю грудь. Мутта и Микаэль купили себе парные. Затем распили ещё грога. 

Обоняние щекотали запахи имбиря, пряников, древесины. Над теснящимися вдоль дорожки палатками лениво поднимался дым, гул голосов, музыки и смеха.

Фигуру Исака я случайно выхватил взглядом из толпы. Он не спеша прогуливался мимо торговых лавок и вёл Майло на поводке.

Я вспомнил рассказ Эммы, как однажды Исака забыли на всю ночь в аэропорту и испугался, что возможно тоже накосячил.

− Мне надо идти.

Элиас возмутился:

− Куд… А-а-а…

− О-о-о, − подхватил Мутта, и они беспардонно уставились на Исака.

На прощание я махнул им рукой, успев дружески приобнять только Микаэля.

− Вы ведь должны быть в Бергене, − обеспокоенно выдал я.

Исак вовсе не удивился нашей встрече.

− Как видите, я здесь.

− Что-то с билетами? С самолётом? — ещё больше запаниковал я, мысленно прикидывая, как всё улажу.

Моя суета Господина В забавляла. Уголок его губ дёрнулся.

− Нет, с ними всё в порядке. Я просто не полетел, − объяснил он, метнув взгляд в сторону. − Рождество всё же семейный праздник. 

Действительно ли ссора с дядей и тётей накануне так серьёзна, чтобы помешать улететь? Или его остановила лишь собственная щепетильность: будет ли он желанным гостем? Я не знал.

Мне стало неловко, словно во всём этом виноват я. Родных у Исака больше нет. А отношения с приятелями, видимо, не настолько тесны, чтобы отмечать вместе семейные праздники.

− Это ваши друзья? — Исак указал на мою компанию. Я оглянулся и убийственно посмотрел на них. Мутта, Микаэль и Элиас всё ещё таращились в нашу сторону.

− Да. Я помогу донести ваши пакеты, − предложил я, сражённый каким-то ниоткуда возникшим сочувствием к его одиночеству.

− Не стоит. Вы ведь не на работе.

− В каком-то смысле я всегда на работе. Давайте. − Я протянул руку к его пакетам с покупками.

− Нет.

− Мне не сложно.

− Я справлюсь сам.

Я деликатно, но настойчиво отвоёвывал его ношу, а заодно и поводок с Майло. Исак отстранялся, не давал ни к чему притронуться.

− Всё в порядке, я помогу.

− Прекратите спорить! − он дёрнул плечом, не имея физической возможности выстоять в этом бою.

− Я не спорю, просто дайте.

Майло непоседливо забегал, запутав поводок вокруг щиколоток Исака. Увернувшись от меня снова, Исак отпрянул насколько мог. Майло всё затягивал поводок туже, а я всё пытался добраться до пакетов.

− Бога ради! − возмутился Исак, смирившись со всеми сработавшими против него законами подлости. — Несите, если так неймётся!

Он нервно всунул в мои руки пакеты, и, высвободив лодыжки от поводка, двинулся по аллее.

− Давайте отпустим водителя? — сказал я, когда мы дошли до машины. − Я вас подвезу позже. На автобусе. Это весело.

− У вас есть личный автобус? Я пересмотрю вашу заработную плату.

− Нет, у меня нет, − я засмеялся. − Но в детстве я мечтал об автобусе.

Он издевательски хмыкнул.

− Собирались меня удивить? Думаете, я никогда не ездил на общественном транспорте?

Его внешняя спокойность впервые на моей памяти сдавала позиции. В глазах Исака хоть и блестело негодование, как бритвенные лезвия, но выглядело это вовсе не отталкивающе.

Я не имел понятия, как он обычно отмечает Рождество. Ходит ли по магазинам с вопящими в лицо вывесками «Рождественская распродажа». Спускает ли кучу денег на ненужное барахло. Смотрит ли «Реальную любовь». Предпочитает активный отдых или же проваляться весь отпуск на диване. Он вообще лыжник или сноубордист. Контактируя с Исаком почти каждый день, я узнал о нём массу всего, но так не выяснил самых простых вещей. Это личное. Я мог принять эту границу и никогда её не пересекать. Это профессионально.

− Исак, хотите прогуляемся?

− А если не хочу?

Да, если он не захочет, я не посмею ослушаться и настаивать. Но я всё равно сказал:

− Так или иначе, мы пойдём.

Это была сумасшедшая идея, но я рискнул. Я двинулся вперёд по усыпанной снежной крошкой дороге, взяв Исака под руку и настойчиво потянув за собой. Он еле поспевал за мной, но я не выпускал его плеча. Майло охотно обгонял нас обоих.

− Вы в курсе, что я могу уволить за наглость? — сказал Исак своим начальским тоном.

− Да, у меня есть такая информация.

− Вам смешно?

− Нет. Мне весело.

− Это разные вещи?

− Уверен, что да.

− Я не собираюсь никуда удирать, можете уже выпустить меня.

Исак вырвался из захвата, поправил рукав. Он зыркнул на меня строго, но это не испугало. Его нос мило покраснел, снежинки запутались на кончиках волос − о страхе перед таким зрелищем и речи идти не могло.

Дальше мы брели по аллее неторопливым шагом. Мимо елей и поющих лосиных голов, студии «NRK» и людского потока. Я ещё никогда не гулял с ним так, когда не нужно никуда спешить. 

Исак выглядел расслабленно. Я почувствовал, как от него непривычно пахнет. Не парфюмом, не свежей рубашкой, а просто человеком.

− Это был ваш парень? — спросил он, пряча кривую усмешку.

− Кто? — от неожиданности я перепугался.

− Тот, со странной стрижкой, − Исак ребром ладони очень похоже изобразил на себе, какую имеет в виду.

− Нет-нет. Микаэль не мой парень, конечно же.

Он нахмурился, и я понял, что именно ляпнул.

− То есть, «конечно же» было лишним. Я отношусь к геям хорошо. Я и сам наполовину к ним отношусь…

− Гей наполовину?

− Эм… Да.

− Это как?

− Ой, я имею в виду, я пансексуал.

− Вы пансексуал, − повторил он так, будто, произнеся вслух, быстрее переварит новую информацию.

− Да. Простите, в резюме этого пункта не просили указать.

Это была шутка, но как обычно бывает с этим человеком, он оценил её без должного веселья.

Мы добрели до торговой палатки с горячими напитками. Над открытым окном витрины мигала вывеска с меню. На прилавке стояла банка с мармеладными конфетами в форме бутылочек кока-колы, вампирских челюстей и разноцветных червяков. Рядом находилась такая же банка, только заполненная разновалютными купюрами.

− Выпьем кофе? — предложил я. − То есть, я кофе, вы молоко.

Я вытащил из кармана смятые купюры — сдача с грога. Девушка-бариста отсчитала нужную сумму, а остальное любезно разгладила и вернула мне.

− Почему вы взяли только за кофе? — спросил я, взглянув на мелочь в ладони.

− Молоко бесплатно. Латте только из сливок, без кофеина. Мы всегда детям готовим, если просят.

Лицо Исака нужно было видеть. Я молился про себя, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос. К счастью, Майло потянул поводок, и Исак быстро ушёл за ним.

Я отдал ему стаканчик с молоком. Исак принюхался и отпил. Скорее всего, напиток был неположенной температуры.

− Хотите покататься? — указал я на первую попавшуюся на глаза карусель.

− У меня слабый вестибулярный аппарат.

− Она ездит очень медленно.

− Тогда в чём смысл катания?

− Наверное, вы правы.

Исак тряхнул головой.

− Хватит суетиться вокруг меня, как заведённый. Меня уже укачивает от этой мешкотни.

− Тогда в чём смысл ассистента?

− Туше, − он закатил глаза, но улыбнулся еле заметно.

Чувствуя какую-то паническую радость, мне хотелось нести всякую чушь. Я зачем-то рассказал, как в прошлом году сломал руку из-за фейерверка прямо в новогоднюю ночь. Нормальные люди получили бы от фейерверка ожог, либо сломали бы себе что-то на катке. Но я сломал запястье из-за фейерверка. Исак подтвердил, что я ненормальный.

Если бы мы были в романтической комедии, что-то бы обязательно произошло. Что-то грандиозное или смешное, до тошноты банальное, что навсегда изменило бы отношения главных героев. Но мы были в жизни, и ничего особенного не происходило. И одновременно происходило многое. Мы просто болтали и чувствовали себя хорошо.

Позже я позвал Исака покататься на коньках, за что был награждён ещё одним тяжёлым взглядом, говорящим сам за себя.

Когда в очередной раз нам попался магазин с ёлками, Исак опередил меня:

− Ещё одно ваше умопомрачительное предложение развлечься, и я за себя не ручаюсь.

− Спасибо, что предупредили.

Он остановился напротив, и хоть я немного выше, мне показалось, именно я смотрел на него снизу вверх.

− Пытаетесь научить меня отмечать Рождество? Я знаю, как веселиться. Я же не в изоляторе живу. Это не романтичная комедия, где вы открываете сухарю простые людские радости. Это жизнь.

− Ладно. Я больше не буду. И вы не сухарь.

− Не вздумайте спорить на эту тему.

Я пытался улыбаться меньше, потому что Исак уже криво поглядывал на меня.

− Думаю, мне удалось вас развеселить. Вы ведь смеялись. И не важно, что надо мной.

Он смотрел на меня долго, изучающе, словно хотел удостовериться в честности слов. Словно на моём лице способно выскочить предупреждение мигающими лампочками − «Ложь».

− Эвен. Не надо пытаться меня осчастливить. Это не ваша обязанность.

− Не моя.

Я вдруг понял, что меня не устраивало в моей работе. Вовсе не то, что мне приходилось из кожи вон лезть, пытаясь выполнять десятки задач сразу. Или даже бежать на поиски чего бы-то ни было на другой конец города. И не педантичность моего начальника. А границы под названием «Моя и не моя обязанность». Барьер, который ударит током, если притронуться. Забор, за которым пресловутые соседские яблоки. Хотелось просто залезть за него, не спрашивая, зачем. Я как ребёнок. В детстве ты не думаешь, зачем тебе на этот забор. Ты просто лезешь.

Спустя полчаса за нами приехал Юнас.

Исак тайком смотрел на меня всю дорогу. Возможно, для него стала неожиданностью моя готовность работать на него в свой выходной

− Я уезжаю перед Новым годом в Копенгаген, − сказал он.

− Купить билеты?

− Да.

Он имел в виду вовсе не это. Помедлив, Исак с сомнением добавил:

− Ваше возможное отсутствие на празднике будет проблемой для ваших родственников?

− Нет. Я поеду, если нужен.

Он скованно хмыкнул.

− В последнее время мне кажется, всё больше и больше.

Моё сердце застучало, как сумасшедшее.

− Тогда точно поеду.

Я улыбнулся, а Исак нахмурился.

− Это ведь Новый год, если вы уже что-то запланировали, то я отправлюсь один…

− Нет. Я поеду с вами. Всё в порядке.

Всё в порядке.

*

Мне удалось купить билеты на нужный рейс и места. В канун Нового года это задача нелёгкая. Но за время работы ассистентом я отточил сноровку находить даже то, чего нет.

А вот с размещением в Копенгагене возникли сложности, потому что у моего начальника было конкретное пожелание — только «Radisson Blu Royal Hotel».

− Нам очень нужен номер в вашем отеле, − упрашивал я администратора по телефону. − Пожалуйста. Исак Вальтерсен вас очень любит, останавливался у вас раз сто и ещё сто остановится, − конечно, это было не совсем так, но эту информацию никто никогда не уточняет.

Я выбил один номер со спальней, кабинетом и небольшой гостиной. Менеджер пообещала предоставить для меня матрас и лишнее одеяло. Но в командировках Исак всегда требует отдельный номер. Я понятия не имел, как он отреагирует, если просто поставить его перед фактом: мест нет. В крайнем случае, мне придётся спать на диване в холле отеля. Главное, вопрос с размещением начальника был решён.

Накануне вылета Исак проспал. Очень нетипично для такого собранного человека, как он.

− Я работаю на него пять лет, такое впервые, − подтвердил Юнас, пока мы ждали нашего начальника в автомобиле около его дома.

Мне не хотелось обсуждать это. У Исака могут быть тысячи причин задерживаться, это не нашего ума дела. Будто все только и ждут, когда он где-либо просчитается.

Пока мы грузили чемодан в багажник машины, я успел рассмотреть Исака. Он надел помятую голубую толстовку под куртку, волосы его были в беспорядке, а брови слегка растрёпаны. Зрелище — очень необычное. И великолепное.

Я извинился машинально, считая, что его опоздание и моя вина тоже.

− Вы здесь ни при чём, − сказал он, поспешно закинув свою куртку в салон автомобиля.

Не самое подходящее время сообщать о сложностях с отелем, но тянуть было некуда.

− Забронировать удалось только один номер. Там три комнаты. Вы разместитесь в спальне, а я могу занять кабинет.

− Что?

− То есть, займу только ночью, когда вам он будет уже не нужен. Просто посплю там. Мне обещали матрас.

Исак непонимающе сощурился.

− Извините, что приходится тесниться, просто горячая пора, мест нет…

Он молчал. Мне захотелось сжаться в трубочку.

− Ладно. Я придумаю что-нибудь, найду, где остаться.

Его взгляд всё еще соображающе блуждал по моему лицу.

− Не говорите ерунды, − наконец поняв, что к чему, отмахнулся он. − Конечно же, вы можете остаться в номере. Не на улице же ночевать.

Я чувствовал, он вовсе не снизошёл до разрешения разместиться вместе с ним. На этот раз для него и правда было недопустимо оставить меня одного разгребать проблему.

*

− Хотите перекусить? — предложил тем же днём Исак уже в Копенгагене.

Я хочу есть всегда, когда этого желает мой начальник. Я выработал контроль над аппетитом.

− Конечно.

− В «Оскар Кафе» забронирован столик для нас.

Я опешил.

− Позволил себе заказать, − пояснил он, ответив на мой немой вопрос.

Растерявшись ещё больше, я чуть не выронил сумку с лэптопом. Зачем ему заниматься моими прямыми должностными обязанностями? Я плохо справляюсь? Он вышвырнет меня с работы прямо за тем столиком, который сам забронировал?

Как только мы разместились в кафе, я сразу же открыл свой компьютер.

− Я просмотрел вчерашние счета, что нам прислали…

− Ни слова, − заявил Исак. — О работе за обедом мы не будем говорить.

А о чём же?

− Ладно.

Я убрал компьютер обратно в сумку и бездумно уставился в меню.

Мы сделали заказ. Исаку принесли горячее молоко и эклер. Мне — чай и булку с льняными семечками. Я отщипывал от неё кусочки и клевал их со своих пальцев.

Исак в упор рассматривал меня. Никогда глупее ещё я себя не чувствовал.

− Вы похудели, − заметил он. − Специальная диета?

− Эм. Нет. Я просто много занимаюсь спортом. В свободное время, конечно.

Свободное время! Спортом! Было бы смешно, если бы не было так убого.

− Я раньше играл в футбол и хоккей. Ещё в Тромсе, − поделился Исак.

− Вы жили в Тромсе?

− Я родился там.

У его отца давняя финансовая империя в Осло, понятия не имею, к чему он клонит.

− Я думал, Терье Вальтерсен из Осло.

− Так и есть.

Я решил, что расспрашивать невежливо, и умолк.

− Он мне не родной отец, − пояснил Исак. − Меня усыновили в одиннадцать лет.

− Я… я не знал.

− Это малоизвестная информация. Мои биологические родители мертвы. Терье был нашим дальним родственником.

Он доверил мне факт из биографии. Просто так. Ещё утром возникло ощущение, что Исак пытается расположить к себе. Вся эта беседа, обед, услужливые ответы и снисхождение к проблеме с отелем. Я понятия не имел, как себя вести.

− Кстати, в нашей презентации… − пробурчал я, снова залезая в сумку за лэптопом.

− Есть какие-то вопросы?

− Нет. Просто… Я думал, вы хотели обсудить всё до встречи с партнёрами…

− Не сейчас. У нас с вами неформальная встреча. Мы просто едим и разговариваем. Но можете воспользоваться моментом и пожаловаться на условия труда, например.

От удивления у меня закружилась голова.

− Всё в порядке, я всем полностью доволен.

− А что скажете о своей зарплатной вилке?

− Всё устраивает.

− А график? − настаивал Исак.

− Не жалуюсь.

Уголок его губ дёрнулся, а затем глаза Исака загорелись. Я буквально почувствовал, как ножки моего стула подкосились. На всякий случай снова нащупал лэптоп в сумке.

− Хватает времени на себя?

− Да.

Я не понял, он имел в виду рабочее время или свободное. Не то чтобы у меня были разные ответы.

− А на развлечения?

Какие ещё развлечения? Не думать о десяти задачах сразу? Спать?

− Да.

− Девушка есть? — Исак с интересом сощурился. − Или парень?

Он спросил буднично, будто мы каждый день разговариваем на подобные темы. Как о погоде на вечер воскресенья, из-за которой могут задержать рейс, или об очередном отчёте, который нужно подготовить к восьми утра понедельника.

− Нет. Нет.

Вся кровь устремилась мне в лицо. Казалось, даже стулу подо мной поплохело.

− Это какой-то странный вопрос, или что? — заметил Исак моё замешательство.

− Нет.

Он пожал плечами.

− Вот и я так думаю. Простой вопрос молодому человеку. Увлечён ли он кем-то. За вами должна очередь стоять.

За мной-то очередь? Я самый обыкновенный! Зануда с устаревшими взглядами на отношения. Я пишу блог, в конце концов!

− Вы привлекательны, − добавил он, не моргнув.

Краска с моего лица начала переползать и на шею.

− А у вас кто-то есть? — сказал я быстрее, чем подумал. — Ой. Я прошу прощения.

− У меня всё чудесно. Воспитываю трёх прекрасных близнецов от четырнадцатого брака.

Я рассеянно уставился на него, а затем засмеялся. Он тоже улыбнулся.

− Глупый вопрос для ассистента, который, по идее, знает о работодателе всё.

− Я не лезу не в своё дело. Придерживаюсь рамок, не смешивая личного и делового.

− А для ассистента есть разница?

− Я стараюсь разделять.

− Только не говорите, что не понахватались слухов о моей личной жизни. О сексуальной ориентации, в частности.

− Нет, не… − я понял, что не смогу соврать. − Извините. Я это не контролирую.

− Тогда не задавайте вопросов ради светской беседы. Вы ведь всё обо мне знаете, привычки, расписание. И в курсе, что я одинок.

«Одинок» − он произнёс это с выученными беззаботными нотками.

− Мне сложно завести отношения. И дело не только в занятости. Я не каждому встречному могу доверять. В случае неудачного расставания, завтра же сплетни обо мне разлетятся быстрее ветра. Я на такое реагирую слишком болезненно. Сначала нужно проверить человека, можно ли ему доверять. А с этим, знаете ли, у любого азарт пропадёт. Да и кто с таким въедливым типом, как я, захочет встречаться?

− Кто угодно, − тихо проговорил я, хотя подразумевал вполне конкретного человека. Это моя дурная черта — под целым миром иметь в виду кого-то одного.

Исак промолчал.

Он из тех, кому нужны ответы на вопросы. Он за рациональность. За заполнение логических дыр смыслом. Он из тех, кому необходимы мотивы, чтобы лезть на забор. Зачем и почему это нужно, и кому.

Мне хотелось узнать, правдивы ли слухи о нём, но я боялся спросить. Даже не того, что меня вышвырнут за чрезмерный интерес. Боялся, что всё это окажется только сплетнями.

«Ты не одинок», − сказал я про себя, ведь вслух разубеждать Исака не входило в мои обязанности.

*

После полудня у Исака состоялись две рабочие встречи. Позже его пригласили на мебельную выставку «Salone del Mobile. Milano». Исак поинтересовался, хочу ли я пойти с ним или вернусь в отель. Вопрос поставил меня в тупик. Но я согласился сопровождать его и на этом мероприятии.

В отель мы вернулись только поздно вечером.

Приняв ванную, Исак расположился в гостиной: просматривал электронную почту и пил молоко.

Я имитировал работу в кабинете, на деле же лениво листал ленту фейсбука. Сонная тишина и усталость наседали в этот день стремительно.

− Эвен?

− Да? — отозвался я, пытаясь сразу же встать на затёкшие ноги.

− Подойдите.

Волосы Исака на макушке и висках высохли в беспорядке, а у шеи лежали аккуратными полукольцами. Он надел белоснежный вафельный халат, из-под выреза которого выглядывало голое бедро. Ступни Исак закинул на близстоящий журнальный столик. Свет падал томным переливом, и всё это играло в пользу его привлекательности.

Исак молчал. Я пялился на его голень, покрытую пушком, на узкую пятку, аккуратные пальцы, и просто горел изнутри.

Он смотрел на меня с серьёзной решимостью.

− Вы чем-то заняты сейчас?

− Нет.

Его губы сжались.

− У меня к вам просьба.

Просьба. У того, кто обычно раздаёт лишь распоряжения. Что, чёрт меня дери, происходит?

− Я слушаю.

Он поколебался.

− Перед тем, как озвучу своё предложение, хочу предупредить, что обычно я не завожу интрижек на работе. Но я очень устал, и мне не помешало бы расслабиться. Поэтому, не хотите ли вы заняться со мной сексом?

Я перепугался так, что в ответ скороговоркой ляпнул:

− Может тогда заказать вам массажиста?

Исак проигнорировал, будто и не услышал вовсе.

− Вы ведь сказали, что пансексуал. Заняться сексом с мужчиной ведь не проблема для пансексуала?

Нет. Но я — это не только пансексуальность. Это проблема для _меня_.

− Я… Я.

Исак скривился, как от зубной боли.

− Это лишь вопрос, а не обязаловка. Вас не уволят, если не хотите.

Хочу ли я сделать самое невообразимое, что можно только придумать? Воплотить в жизнь то, что даже в фантазии заставляет бёдра мелко подрагивать, а в животе разлететься рою бабочек?

Я шагнул вперёд и на миг представил, каким Исак видит меня со стороны. Волнение, вызванное его взглядом, было таким стремительным и громким, что ни одна вспышка трезвой мысли не могла пробиться сквозь этот шум в голове. 

Всё происходит как в тумане, урывками.

Мы просто займёмся сексом? Не потому что это логичное продолжение нашего близкого знакомства, а потому что Исак хочет расслабиться. Потому что мы договоримся. Он скажет, куда мне лечь, что сделать и как. Выдаст мне список распоряжений.

Я напомнил себе: это не моя обязанность, я могу по доброй воле как согласиться, так и отказаться.

Я с точностью знал, что никто из нас не получит от секса то, чего хочет. Поэтому он казался таким искусственным, мертворождённым. Мы с Исаком стоим по противоположные стороны и относимся к интимной близости, которая ещё не произошла, по-разному. Это может выйти здорово или нормально. Или никак. Это даже может быть не странно. Но подобное бы никогда не оставило шанса двум героям из разного мира. И Линда не полюбила Оскара, а бросила его и отправилась на другую планету. Она поступила рационально, как надо, а не как чувствовала. Логичные ответы на вопросы даны, смысловые дыры заполнены не банальностью и не клише. Всё нормально. В порядке.

Исак держал меня в поле зрения, сильно, крепко − не пошевелиться, не вырваться. Я был не в состоянии понять, сколько прошло времени. В голове − вата. Вокруг точно вакуум, всё раскачивалось, мерцало, ощущение, будто я на дне аквариума.

− Так что?

Он развёл бёдра. Возможно, он сделал это непроизвольно. Но этот призывный жест был напрочь лишён чего-то эмоционального − слишком техничный и вульгарный, как «Ну же, хороший мальчик, давай, уже можно».

Мне отчего-то стало так жаль себя.

− Эвен?

Я сделал ещё шаг. Ноги подкашивались, ещё чуть-чуть, и я бы упал на пол прямо перед раскрытыми бёдрами Исака.

− Нет. Простите. Я не могу.

Ничто не выдало его эмоций. Он дёрнул край халата, прикрыв своё голое колено.

− Тогда вы свободны на сегодня.

Я направился обратно в комнату, но обернулся у дверей.

− Просто…

Исак всё смотрел. 

Я почувствовал незримую опору и смелость, поэтому и сказал:

− Я не могу. Дело не в вас. Не подумайте, вы тоже очень привлекательный. И вы в моём вкусе, и вообще… Вы умный и… И я бы не устоял, если бы… если…

− Если бы я не был вашим начальником, − закончил он за меня.

В его глазах не промелькнуло ни следа злости. Радости тоже не было. Только каменное разочарование. Наверное, все мои заслуги разом аннулировались.

− Простите. Просто для меня это личное. Я не расслабляюсь так и не развлекаюсь. Это проявление чувств и меня самого. Мне надо как-то человечнее, что ли.

Да, ведь я слишком раним для чего-то такого механичного. На утро я хочу принести кофе в постель. Или в данном случае — молоко. Но я не буду знать, моя ли это обязанность.

− Эвен, − было в его голосе что-то пресное и успокаивающее одновременно. — Не нужно объяснять. Всё в порядке.

*

Утром тридцать первого декабря Исак остался в отеле, хотя накануне планировал перекусить где-нибудь. Я конечно же тоже остался. Куда я мог уйти?

− Эвен, — позвал он меня из гостиной. Я вышел из кабинета − своего укрытия.

Завтрак уже принесли и даже успели накрыть на стол.

− Садись.

И я сел. Исак опустился на свой стул напротив и сложил руки перед собой.

− Прошу прощения за вчерашнее, − сказал он. − Я позволил себе лишнего. 

Однажды он лишь спросил, всё ли у меня в порядке? Но чтобы «простите»!

− Вам не за что извиняться. Серьёзно. Вы меня не обидели.

Исак долго смотрел на меня.

− Хорошо.

Он взял тост и нож, отрезал кусок масла.

− Позавтракаете со мной? — предложил снова Исак, который не повторяется.

Я принялся жевать жареный хлеб. Всухомятку он раздирал горло, но было плевать.   
Собственный стул казался неуютным. С ними вечно что-то происходит, когда рядом Исак говорит несвойственные ему вещи.

Он улыбнулся едва заметно, но искренне. Я улыбнулся во всё лицо. И тогда он понял, что всё нормально. Мы оба это поняли.

Постепенно мы успокоились − я и стул, Исака ничто не способно смутить.

− Вам нравится ваша работа? — непринуждённо начал он разговор.

− Да.

− Правда? Вы в Новый год торчите здесь с не самой приятной личностью, вместо того, чтобы праздновать.

− Я не считаю вас неприятным.

На его лице проявилась тоска, которую он замаскировал спокойствием.

− Бросьте. Тот, кто выдёргивает на работу в выходные, автоматически становится неприятным.

− Хочу поспорить.

− Вы всегда этого хотите, − заметил он, хмыкнув. − Так вам нравится работа?

Я улыбнулся снова.

− У меня просто Новый год каждый день.

Исак подумал, что это издевательская шутка, но его она не задела.

− И не обидно застрять здесь, пока ваши друзья веселятся?

− Ничего страшного. У меня будет ещё много Новых годов.

Он нахмурился, точно сожалеет всем сердцем о доставленных неудобствах.

− Если сегодня решим все вопросы раньше, то улетим домой.

− Сегодня обещали снегопад.

Прозвучало, словно я был не против задержаться. Наверняка так и было в самом деле. И это вовсе не потому, что я желал прославиться самым исполнительным на свете ассистентом.

Непогода никогда не становилась поводом сорвать планы. Исак всегда считал, что я должен уладить и эту проблему, заставить самолёт полететь любой ценой, договориться с Зевсом, чтобы он разогнал тучи. На этот раз ему было всё равно, где остаться. Потому что спешить ему не к кому, а желание освободиться сегодня пораньше наталкивало только на один вывод.

− Чем бы вы хотели заняться, Эвен?

Он мог бы выпросить у меня что угодно, просто назвав моё имя. Оно звучало из его уст редко и всегда уместно. Уютные и тёплые звуки у моего имени, всё-таки.

− Точно не знаю. А вы?

− Не на побегушках же всю жизнь работать. У вас есть мечта?

Я понял, что не сразу уловил суть вопроса.

− Вы имели в виду, чем я хочу заниматься вообще?

Он кивнул.

− Я пишу, − сказал я вместо «я написал книгу». Честность показалась неприличной. Я ведь занимаюсь тем, о чём он не подозревает, на что он не давал распоряжения, хотя его это, конечно же, не касалось. С недавних пор я стал думать, его касается абсолютно всё. И это я сам так решил.

− Я не удивлён, − ответил Исак.

− Правда? Почему?

− После вашего вчерашнего заявления.

− Какого?

− О том, что вам нужно что-то человечнее. Такое мог сказать только творческий на всю голову человек.

Моё сердце подскочило и тут же рухнуло вниз.

− Исак, я не хотел ставить вас в неловкое положение. Я лишь…

− Объяснили причину отказа. Я знаю. Она была достойная.

Моё «нет» либо очень обидело его, либо он пытался обратить произошедшее в шутку и не везти это с собой в Осло, а бросить здесь, забытой в отеле вещью.

Он опустил взгляд на свои руки. Длинные ресницы сделали это движение мягким, почти робким.

− Я никогда не встречал настолько непохожего на других человека, − признался он и сразу же исправился: − На себя. 

− Я тоже. Не встречал таких, как вы.

Я был уверен, наши возможные отношения — что-то запредельное и оттого притягательное. Но и помыслить не мог, что для него это может быть таким же нереальным. Он не рассматривал меня для себя не потому, что я его не достоин. А потому, что считает меня особенным.

Его губы дрогнули, он собирался сказать что-то ещё. Но нам не нужно было ничего друг другу говорить. Он понял это тоже.

− Творческие люди такие упёртые мечтатели, до той поры, пока не разочаруются в своей музе.

− Это состояние души. Разочароваться − всё равно, что предать себя.

− Говорите так, будто я не знаю. Я писал стихи раньше. Даже публиковался на университетском сайте.

− Почему прекратили?

− Не могу продолжать, не понимая, нужно ли это кому-то.

− Если это нужно вам, то оно того стоит.

− Но когда никому больше, то начинаешь сомневаться, нужно ли это тебе.

− Неужели не было почитателей вашего таланта? Хоть один?

− Хоть один, − горько фыркнул он. − Есть один, − он вдруг заговорил в настоящем времени, и моё сердце болезненно загрохотало. − И я ненавижу его.

− Потому что он единственный? Вы хотите больше?

− Нет, − выплюнул Исак, − потому что он молчит.

Я напомнил себе, что мы говорили о его стихах, о заброшенном увлечении.

Мою книгу, возможно, тоже никто не прочитает. Линн расстроится или даже вовсе разочаруется, пожалеет, что однажды поверила в меня, а я… Я даже не задумывался, как к этому отнесусь. Мне всегда было важнее рассказать историю. Любить её или нет — дело каждого.

− Знаете, один человек посоветовал мне писать о том, что происходит вокруг. Не в прямом смысле. Но рассказывать об историях, в которой бы каждый читатель узнал и нашёл себя. Есть, например, тупой рэп, но людям он нравится, он напоминает им о том, что с ними происходило в действительности. А рэперы любят его читать, потому что каждому хочется рассказать о себе. Может быть, в ваших стихах не было той «жизни». А когда её нет, вы перестаёте чувствовать, и тогда возникает желание уйти. В текстах и музыке нужно что-то настоящее. А что может быть настоящее жизни?

− Это всё верно. Но мне важно быть оцененным. Всегда хотелось всем нравиться. Меня усыновили в одиннадцать, и для меня не было ничего важнее, чем стать лучшим сыном. Потом самым лучшим студентом. Потом — лучшим предпринимателем. Но если я вижу, что что-то идёт не так, я кому-то не нравлюсь, я теряю уверенность в себе. Это, знаете, как выйти на улицу с синяком на лице. Или с порванными на заднице штанами. Кажется, все только туда и смотрят. На твоё слабое место. И все видят его, обсуждают, ехидно посмеиваются. Я понимаю, это не так. Всем плевать, никто не смотрит, все сосредоточены на себе. Но не получается отстраниться. Будучи подростком, я возненавидел свои уши. Я считал их уродливыми, потому что однажды одна девочка так сказала. Хотя, уши-то у меня совершенно обычные.

Я взглянул на них. В самом деле обычные уши. Очаровательные даже.

− Представляете, сколько тараканов в голове? Если уж одно замечание обидело меня, то критика посерьёзнее способна меня уничтожить. Я всегда стремлюсь быть идеальным во всём. Это просто невыносимо иногда. 

− Знаете, уши — неповторимая часть тела человека. Вы не найдёте на свете двух одинаковых пар ушей. Они как отпечатки пальцев.

Оценив поддержку, Исак с нежностью улыбнулся.

− Я спросил, нравится ли вам работа. Потому что не знаю, как можно с удовольствием делать то, что делаете вы. Ваша ежедневная работа — угождать мне. Я бы не смог. Если что-то кому-то не нравится, я сразу же паникую. А вы относитесь к этому легко. Вы никогда даже не жалуетесь. 

Он меня идеализировал. На самом деле, когда я делал для него невозможное, мне часто хотелось спросить, имеет ли он хоть малейшее представление, чего мне это стоило. 

− Я не старался вам понравиться. Я не должен вам нравиться, чтобы я мог хорошо выполнять свою работу.

Мне показалось, ему станет легче, если я сумею убедить: я не лез из кожи вон, чтобы заиметь его симпатию. Она не самое важное. Это было враньё в терапевтических целях. 

Наверное, мой отказ вчера послужил ударом для него.

− Прямо сейчас вы кому-то не нравитесь. Кто-то считает вас заносчивым, потому что видел вас только в рабочей обстановке. Кто-то уверен, что вы грубый, потому что в вашу единственную встречу вы резко ответили. Найти всех этих людей и объяснить, какой вы на самом деле, невозможно. Остаётся убедить себя, что их мнение ничего не значит. Но прямо сейчас вы можете кому-то нравиться, хотя вы для этого ничего особенного не сделали. Хотя этот кто-то видел вашу неидеальность. И ваши уши тоже ему очень нравятся.

*

Исак справился с делами в Копенгагене раньше, чем планировал, и даже отменил одну встречу.

В аэропорту Осло нас встретил Юнас.

Мы с Исаком ни о чём не говорили после завтрака, ограничились лишь дежурными вопросами и фразами.

Дорога до дома оказалась непривычно короткой. Я помог Исаку донести чемодан до дверей.

В воздухе витал дух Нового года. Даже снег ложился на дороги, на кроны деревьев как-то по-праздничному. Я вдруг подумал, что никто не должен оставаться один в Новый год.

Я мог притормозить, дать нам с Исаком подумать или насладиться тем, что есть. Но мне нужно было ещё. Сразу. Больше. Я как самолёт, что на скорости двести двадцать взлетит, а на двести — нет, хотя и едет очень быстро. Я из тех, кто не спрашивает, зачем лезть на забор. Я просто лезу.

Мы стояли на пороге его дома, ближе друг к другу, чем обычно. Тишина становилась неловкой.

− Исак, я тут подумал. Я отмечаю Новый год с друзьями. Конечно, они придурки. Но если ты вдруг захочешь прийти… Может, просто заглянуть на часок, или даже, не знаю... Я хочу сказать, что… Я… я буду очень рад видеть тебя.

Я смотрел на него — совершенно неподвижные черты, как маска. Но было уже всё равно, я не дал себе и секунды для отступления.

− Пытаешься снова меня осчастливить?

− Нет. − Это не в моих обязанностях. − Я пытаюсь осчастливить себя.

Я видел будто со стороны, как мои дрожащие пальцы опустились на его холодные обветренные на морозе руки. Исак вздрогнул и уставился вниз. Он глядел нарочно спокойно, но его кадык дёрнулся, а глаза голодно распахнулись. Я провёл подушечкой по белой чёрточке шрама на тыльной стороне его ладони. Он всё смотрел на наши руки серьёзно, как если бы я не просто прикасался к нему, а предлагал что-то неожиданное и навеки.

Наконец он поднял острый как ломкий лёд взгляд.

− Я не завожу отношений на работе, − сказал Исак, точно я должен повиноваться, тут же взять дистанцию, возненавидеть его за это.

− Хочешь, я уйду?

Я сжал его пальцы в своих руках, и Исак раскрыл губы и еле слышно простонал. Ветер шевелил его золотые волосы, забирался в завитки. Он выглядел так хорошо. Я боялся представить, как со стороны выглядел я.

Я думал, что знаю о нём всё. Но я не знал главного. Что для него отношения? Скованны ли они по каким-то схемам и правилам, или здесь его педантичность прощально машет рукой. Что для него влюбленность? Смирение и терпимость? Или водопад страстей, полёт на луну? Это гонка без руля и вертел? Или ежедневная работа? Или, может, освобождение?

Может, у Линды был другой выход: она должна была улететь на другую планету и забрать с собой Оскара.

− Тебе это не нужно. Я не тот, кто бы… С кем бы у тебя могло что-то… Тебе это ни к чему.

Он не мог подобрать слов, и я не помнил, случалось ли такое раньше.

− Позволь мне это решать.

− Эвен, я… Я нудный и...

− Это я нудный.

− Нет, подожди. Я очень, очень нудный.

− Я нуднее.

− Ты не понимаешь, о чём говоришь.

− Нет, клянусь, я больше, чем ты нудный. 

− Нет я!

− Нет, это не так.

− Эвен! Послушай. Я заноза в заднице. Я не умею нежничать, я полный ноль в этом, Майло свидетель. Я слишком прямолинеен. Флиртовать я не умею. И ухаживать тоже, я пытался. Я даже шутить не умею. Всякие знаки внимания для меня — неизведанная наука. И ещё у меня кишка тонка, чтобы признать, что я в чём-то не прав. Я понятия не имею, сколько уделять времени человеку, чтобы он не посчитал это навязчивостью. Я попросту не знаю, что делать. Я всегда предпочту уехать на работу. Я женат на ней. И если одним утром ты будешь умолять меня остаться и провести время с тобой, я всё равно уеду на работу. Потому что я осёл. И ещё…

Я сжал его руки и потянул на себя. Исак наконец-то умолк.

− Позволь мне самому это выяснить.

Глаза Исака раздражённо расширились.

− Ты знаешь, что я должен буду проверить тебя?

− Я даже этого хочу.

Кто-то сказал ему, если не идеально, то нельзя. Те же люди говорят, что чьи-то уши некрасивы, или ещё какой-то бред, например, что опасно наступать на свою тень.

Он не нудный. Он просто не знает пока, как содрать с себя экипировку и наслаждаться чем бы то ни было без терзаний и сомнений, которые множатся, как паразиты какие-нибудь. Наслаждаться до бабочек в животе. Нет. До загоревшейся в животе лампочки, на которую слетаются мотыльки.

*

Исак не пришёл на нашу новогоднюю вечеринку. Я всеми силами пытался не ждать его. До самого боя курантов не ждал. Десять, одиннадцать, двенадцать... И потом тоже не ждал. 

Он не прислал ни одного указания после выходных.

Я вышел на работу после праздников с чувством разбитого сердца. 

− Что-то с ним не так, − предупредила Эмма, когда увидела, что я направляюсь в кабинет своего начальника. Но я не боялся. Я вообще перестал его бояться. Я был готов высказать ему всё, что думал, может даже назвать «трусом».

Я вошёл в кабинет, и сразу стало понятно, что подразумевала Эмма. Обстановка была такой, будто из помещения выкачали воздух. Но я увидел и другое, то, что заметить мог только я. Из взгляда Исака пропала теплота, что зародилась в нашей поездке. Я уже не мог про себя называть её «нашей». В голове «Исак» снова был «Господин В» и никак иначе.

Он развернул свой ноутбук экраном ко мне.

− Любопытную вещь я прочёл на днях.

На странице был открыт мой блог.

*

Исак не выстегнул меня криком и выговором. Он даже не злился. Он лишь сказал, что отвратительнее ничего ещё в жизни не читал.

− Вы − жуткий писака. Информацию обо мне разглашать с вашей стороны было непрофессионально. Вы отлично повеселились?

− Я не смеялся. Если ты читал, то знаешь, что я не смеялся. Это просто обо мне, о тебе. О моей жизни. Не о чем беспокоиться, у меня всего-то четыре читателя. И десять просмотров. Да они даже не… Они боты, я уверен. И вообще, я нигде не называл имён.

− На этом всё, − перебил он меня.

«На этом всё. Можете идти». Совсем как в нашу первую встречу.

− Я уволен, да?

− Уволен.

Я кинулся к дверям, но затормозил на полпути, простояв истуканом некоторое время.

− Ты не можешь меня уволить. Я сам ухожу.

− Это не ваша любимая романтичная комедия. Боже! Так сильно любите спорить? Впрочем, без разницы. Главное, чтобы вас здесь не было.

Он издал какой-то странный звук, и мне потребовалось время, чтобы понять, что это смех. Карикатурный и фальшивый.

− Делаешь вид, что всё это из-за какого-то дурацкого блога? Да на здоровье. Но только я так не могу. Не могу и дальше притворяться, что ничего не произошло.

Я думал, он спросит, а что такого случилось? Что было-то? Для него не произошло ровным счётом ничего, потому что я отказал ему. Для него ничего не значит остальное.

− Ну так и не притворяйся, − сказал вместо этого он.

*

Я заглянул в блог теперь уже будто глазами другого человека.

Обращение «Господин В» показалось мне неуважительным.

Я не собирался больше ничего писать. Этот весь бред прервётся на печальной ноте, на трагичной концовке. Не все романы счастливо заканчиваются, я не всесилен, чтобы искоренить это. Где-то в другой вселенной история счастливо прервалась на самом интересном. И когда однажды кто-нибудь найдёт её, то удивится, что за чудак это написал. Куда он делся? Какая у него жизнь теперь? Она тарахтит всеми клапанами? Где-то в другом месте и в другое время эта история закончилась на оборванном предложении. Нет, на полуслове. Самые красивые истории заканчиваются быстро, резко. В буквальном смысле. Я видел.

*

Увольнение — довольно длительный процесс. Никто не уходит с работы в тот же день с одной коробкой, как показывают в кино. Жизнь и правда не романтическая комедия.

Я отрабатывал положенный срок. С Исаком один на один не пересекался. Он не давал никаких поручений. На встречи с ним я не ездил. Я получал единичные указания через других подчинённых, и все эти распоряжения − без контакта с начальником.

*

Я мерно собирал с рабочего стола вещи, которыми успел обжить свой рабочий угол.

− Это всегда было не для тебя, − подбодрила меня Эмма.

Да. Но это никогда не мешало мне чувствовать себя хорошо не на своём месте. 

Недавно я изменил своё мнение: я не просто хочу рассказывать истории. Я хочу стать тем, чьи обложки не прячут, о ком будет не стыдно сказать: «Сейчас я читаю Эвена Бэк Насхайма».

Ну или: «Я увлёкся Бэк Насхаймом».

«Он много значит для меня».

«Я хочу быть с ним, и не боюсь этого».

− Мне казалось, я отлично справлялся.

− Потому что ты всегда отдаёшь всего себя. Чем бы ни занимался, − Эмма обняла меня. − Мне будет тебя не хватать.

− Я тоже уже скучаю.

− Не забывай вовремя стричься. Ты же не думал, что я всегда буду рядом, чтобы напоминать об этом?

− А ты не забывай причёсываться каждое утро.

− Дурак! — она шлёпнула меня по плечу. − Обещаю, я буду меньше любить того, кого возьмут на твоё место.

_Моё место_.

Это всегда было лишь временным местом, на которое скоро придёт другой. 

Я ведь даже знал, что скоро уйду, отчего же так паршиво теперь?

Зато… было здорово. А носиться со своими неразделёнными чувствами просто глупо, Эвен. Так что, заткнись. И даже не вздумай писать об этом.

*

«Я отказал тебе, потому что ты мне нравишься», − написал я у себя в дневнике.

Это звучало противоречиво и нелогично. Но я думал, он поймёт, что значит каламбур.

Я знал, он прочтёт. Раз уж раздобыл мой никому не нужный блог, то будет за ним следить. Проверять меня, раз он любит это дело. Нет, я этого не знал, конечно. Но хотел. И я хотел, чтобы это было последним, что я напишу.

*

Идея пройти заново испытательные этапы на должность ассистента пришла ко мне спонтанно.

*

Конечно, Исак мог заявить, что мы не в романтической комедии и затем вышвырнуть меня. Но мне показалось, моё стремление быть снова с ним, пусть и в рабочих отношениях, обретёт для него значимость. 

Идея вдохновляла на риск. Вот я снова вхожу в кабинет руководителя, представляюсь, может даже другим именем, так, шутки ради. Он удивлён, но виду не подаёт. Проводит собеседование, как с незнакомцем. Я тоже владею собой.

И мы начинаем снова.

*

Я узнал у Эммы дату теста по форматированию и записался на него. Мне не могли отказать в этом без обоснований, просто по причине личной неприязни, чем я и воспользовался.

*

Через неделю я получил обратно бюллетени с моим тестом. На странице в углу стояла красная печать: «Отказ».

*

В последний рабочий день я собрал последние вещи и сдал свой пропуск.

На дорожку Эмма предложила выпить кофе на кухне. Где в офисе кухня я не знал. Я там ни разу не побывал, перебиваясь обычно напитками из автомата на своём этаже. От кофе я отказался. Если нужды познакомиться с кухней не возникало раньше, то теперь это тем более лишнее.

− Он здесь? — одними губами спросил я Эмму, указав в сторону кабинета своего уже бывшего начальника.

Она скованно кивнула, и я направился туда.

Постучал и открыл дверь.

Исак сидел за своим столом. Белизна дневного света из окна за спиной окутывала его, как купол. Я не видел лица, только тени и очертания фигуры.

Он не поднял взгляда. Но он знал, что это я.

− Я зашёл попрощаться.

− Прощайтесь, − ответил он бесцветным тоном.

Что-то говорить вмиг потеряло всякий смысл. Я просто повернулся обратно к двери и побрёл прочь.

− У меня нет под языком никакого термометра, идиот, − заговорил Исак. − И голубой цвет… Неужели для всего нужно искать объяснение? Голубые занавески — это иногда просто голубые занавески, писатель! Что ты наплёл вообще? Абсолютно бездарные наблюдения.

Просто мне сказали, что люди любят ответы на вопросы.

− Прости, − прошептал я, не сдержав улыбки.

Ему заметно не понравились мои извинения. Встав из-за стола, он обогнул его и расположился напротив меня.

− У меня дальтонизм. Синий и голубой я вижу лучше всего. Мне хочется смотреть на краски, а не на блеклые пятна, − объяснил он, и я почувствовал, что он говорит это не просто так. И стоит напротив тоже не просто так. Он опасливо косился на двери, боясь, что я решу уйти. Это и придало мне смелости.

− А я думал, всё потому, что это твой любимый цвет. Цвет моих глаз. 

Исак возмущённо прищурился. Я задавил улыбку.

− Прости. 

Ему на самом деле шёл голубой. Его оттенку кожи, его характеру, внешности и образу. Северный король в одеянии. Цвет, оттеняющий его темперамент, делающий Исака визуально мягче.

− Уже нашёл кого-нибудь мне на замену?

− Почти. Работаю над этим.

− Ты даже видеть меня больше не захотел, − это должно было прозвучать с упрёком. А вышла лишь обида. — Я снова проходил тест.

Он задумчиво покачал головой.

Я зашёл попрощаться. Я это сделал. Не сделал. Чего я ждал ещё?

Я зажмурился на секунду и шагнул в сторону выхода. И тогда Исак сказал моей спине:

− Я отказал тебе, потому что ты мне нравишься.

Он сделал шаг. Ещё, и ещё один. Между нашими телами почти не осталось пространства. Он взял мою руку в свою, так просто и естественно, как будто делал это каждый день с тех пор, как мы познакомились. Словно в тот момент не существовало ничего правильнее и красивее, чем быть вместе нашим рукам.

− Похоже на какую-то романтическую комедию, − притворно недовольно проворчал он, скрасив холодные нотки улыбкой.

«Ты мне нравишься», − я слышал только это.

− Но ты сказал, что не заводишь отношений на работе, − я повторил неслучайно. Не напоминания ради, как будто у него склероз. Я твёрдо решил, больше он не разобьёт мне сердце. Не сделает вид, что его признание ничего не значило.

− Но ты-то больше на меня не работаешь.

«Ты мне нравишься».

«Я не завожу отношений на работе».

«Ты больше на меня не работаешь».

Я дышал через раз. Сокрушительно долго же до меня доходило.

− Тогда я могу позвать тебя на свидание?

Он улыбался, будто не верил, что такой тормознутый человек когда-то мог работать на него.

− Попробуй, − разрешил он, в любопытном жесте склонив голову набок.

Я забыл все слова на свете, все шутки и слащавые заигрывания, которым собирался его научить. Поэтому просто предложил в лоб:

− Пойдёшь со мной на свидание?

− Да.

В кабинет вдруг просочилось слишком много тепла, слишком много воздуха. Лампочки вспыхнули у меня в груди, в животе, а мотыльки тут же слетелись на этот свет. 

− Хорошо, − прошептал я, опустив взгляд на наши руки. − Куда идём? Мне нужно забронировать…

− Эвен, − перебил Исак, сжав мои пальцы. − Я больше не твой начальник. Выбирай сам. Ты ведь приглашаешь.

*

Мы поцеловались в тот же день у ворот моего дома. Губы Исака оказались мягкими, словно их до этого целовали только ангелы. И тогда я


End file.
